From Jerseys To Robes
by archer-razilia
Summary: Jerseys will be changed to robes, tennis rackets will be changed to wands...where are the Seigaku Regulars going? To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Join them as they stay there for 1 school year! Chapter 10 now up!
1. The Announcement

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter and if I did I would have been the happiest person on earth! Lol! Think of all the merchandise I could have! Haha! Anyway I want to praise Konomi Takeshi and J.K. Rowling for having done such great stories! Wish I could make one myself someday!_

_Allow me this time first to thank some persons who inspired me to start my own fanfic again. Thanks to my good friends Eiriel (of "Secrets of the Manor", which tickled my HP fanaticism again) and SakuraJen (Love Guru!) who always share their stories to me! Reading those made me want to write again! Also thanks to emerald-rei who is the author of "The Prince of Tennis Play" and Kagome Taisho who is the author of "SAKUNO Chronicles" because I truly enjoyed reading their stories and those inspired me to make my own POT fanfic. _

_I know that this is not the only anime and Harry Potter crossover story, and I have seen some fanfics with a POT-Harry Potter crossover but mine is different from those stories. So I do hope nobody would accuse me of stealing anything. Thank you very much._

_The setting for the POT world is after episode 10. So there won't be any other characters from Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Rikkai etc! I'm sorry for the fans of these schools. As for the HP world that the Seigaku regulars would be entering, I decided to use the "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" setting. I might change some events from these stories from time to time._

_Hope everybody would enjoy and please R&R! I know I'm not perfect and may commit mistakes so I would be glad to receive comments to help me out._

CHAPTER 1: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

The Seigaku Tennis court was all fired-up; each member of the team burning with eagerness to improve on their tennis skills. The regulars were busy implementing Inui's new training program involving a bandana wrapped around their eyes.

"Nya Inui! How the heck will we hit the ball if you want us to be blindfolded?" Kikumaru exclaimed while waving his hands in the air.

"I know that your eyesight is very sharp, Kikumaru. But we should not rely on visuals alone. There's a 30 chance that every opponent you face in the upcoming tournaments will use eye-straining techniques, especially if they are aware about your extraordinary eyesight. There's a slim chance for it, but we should not let that happen. Try to use your ears;. try to hear the sound of the ball's movement." Inui explained.

While the regulars' rigorous training was ongoing, the other members were playing on the other courts; still hoping that one day they could join the ranks of the regulars. As usual, the freshmen members were busy fetching tennis balls and admiring their senpais.

It was just truly an ordinary day. Their minds focused on the upcoming District Tournament. But that mindset was changed when suddenly Coach Ryuzaki entered the court accompanied by Captain Tezuka and Vice-captain Oishi.

Coach Ryuzaki then clapped her hands and said, "Okay, that's enough for today. Everybody could go home except for the regulars."

The happy faces of the regulars suddenly changed into frowns, they would have really wanted to rest after that grueling practice.

"Inui, you should also stay." Inui then adjusted his glasses and went where the three were standing.

"Please, can't you guys go any faster? Gather here quickly!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted.

There very slow walking pace speeded up right away and they all gathered in front of the three most important persons in their team.

"I have a very important announcement to make so please listen carefully." Coach Ryuzaki paused for a few seconds then continued. "All of you have been chosen to participate in an exchange student program between Seishun Gakuen and a school in London for one school year."

There was complete silence. Their faces showed signs of worry.

"Demo…"

"I know what you want to say Kawamura. You want to know what will happen in our participation in the upcoming tournament, ne? It has already been settled that all of you won't be able to play in the District Tournament. I will just call for another ranking competition and pick from there who will be representing our school." Coach Ryuzaki then gave out a sigh.

Hidden under the white cap, Ryoma's lips curled after hearing Coach Ryuzaki's explanation.

"Sou na, so we won't be able to fight our way to the Nationals? How depressing." Momoshiro blurted out his disappointment souring his remark.

"This was the principal's request. We have to abide by it. The exchange student program wanted athletes from the participating schools. The principal believed that our tennis club regular members are the best representatives for our school. You should appreciate this invitation." the captain with a very stern face said.

"Also, treat this like were going straight ahead to an international tournament. Look, were not just representing Seigaku here, it's as if were representing Japan! I'm sure there will be competitions there so this is our chance to show London how great Seigaku tennis players are! The experience will surely be rewarding." Oishi said.

The words of the captain and vice-captain lightened everybody up. Several scenarios were already cooking up in their minds: Kaidoh thought that he would wow the British crowd with his Snake shot; Momoshiro daydreamed that lots of British girls would admire him; Kikumaru already saw himself and Oishi as the best doubles pair in the world; and as for Ryoma, he was readying his mind to beat more talented and older tennis players in London.

Inui's voice suddenly disturbed their daydreaming.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I was wondering why I was called-up in this meeting along with them."

"Come on Inui, you are their team manager now that's why you'll also be going with them. They will need you there."

"Sou ka, arigato sensei for believing in me." Then Inui thought, "Yosh! I'll be getting more data, data, data, data!"

The atmosphere was cheerful now unlike a while ago. Coach Ryuzaki just smiled at the sight and thought, "I don't really want to let these guys go, but I can't hinder something that will help them improve more. God, please guide my students."

"What's the name of the school and where in London is it located?" Fuji inquired.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Yo! This is Echizen Ryoma. In the next chapter, we will know the name and place of the school in London where we will be staying for one year, or will we? Also, Ryuzaki-sensei will introduce to us a very mysterious man. Watch out for all of these happenings in Chapter 2: The Secret. "

"What if it's not a nice school?"


	2. The Secret

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter. But I hope one day I'll own a Ryoma, Kikumaru and Kaidoh plush doll! Hehe! Or even a Tezuka, Fuji, Momoshiro, Oishi and Kawamura plushie. Hihi!_

_I also want to give credit to Jill Mangaliman who is the author of the "Smite the Player", "Smite the Best Man" and "Smite the Enemy" series featuring the Sakura Wars characters because it was her previews of her next chapters that inspired me on how I made the preview written on the last chapter. _

CHAPTER 2: THE SECRET

"Hi-mit-su!" Tezuka, Oishi and Coach Ryuzaki said in chorus while waving a finger.

"Really? Why can't we know about the school?" Fuji asked.

"What if it's not a nice school?" Ryoma suddenly said with a doubting sound in his voice.

Then after Echizen's question, numerous thoughts have bombarded the minds of the regulars again.

"What if it is full of creepy ghosts?" Kawamura asked nervously.

"Or vicious snakes?" Momoshiro added while looking at Kaidoh with contempt. Kaidoh just answered back with a "Sshhh!"

"Or killer badgers?" Kikumaru said while imagining how it will look like.

"Or scary ravens?" Kawamura shouted while shaking upon remembering "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe that they read in class the other day.

"Or frightening li-"

Coach Ryuzaki interrupted what Momoshiro was about to say and angrily said, "Hey. Hey! What on earth got into your minds? It's a school were talking about here, not a zoo!"

Inui was about to tell something regarding the probability of having those creatures around the school but Coach Ryuzaki hushed him up. She was starting to have a headache.

"Guys, let us explain first before you think of other crazy things. The reason why the identity of the school is hidden is because this is part of the policy of the exchange student program were going to take part in, which is coordinated by Sagara-san. He is part of a worldwide organization that manages exchange student programs. Sagara-san has been trusted by several Japanese schools in bringing its students to good schools around the globe for several years. You guys don't have to worry about anything." Oishi explained patiently.

"But what is the reason behind this policy of hiding the identity of a school before exchange students get there?" Fuji asked.

"To minimize discrimination. A lot of students are picky as to what school they should go to as exchange students. Also schools tend to be picky on what kind of students they would accept for the program. With this policy, a lot of students and schools will be given the chance to take part in the program and with it, differences are set aside. The program ensures that they pick good schools, whether these are popular or not. "Tezuka said.

The regulars felt relieved after hearing those statements. Coach Ryuzaki felt thankful that she has a very good captain and vice-captain. Afterwards she caught sight of a man who just got out from a door near the court. He had a mustache and wore a formal black suit with a red tie and black hat. He really looked like a highly respected man. Coach Ryuzaki met up with the man and invited him to go with her to the court.

"Okay guys, I would like you to meet Sagara-san. He is the coordinator of the exchange student program and he will accompany all of you on your trip to London."

"Good afternoon Sagara-san. Dozo yoroshiku." all of them said while bowing down.

"I am pleased to meet you all too." Mr. Sagara said happily. He then shook hands with each of them while identifying their names. It seemed he already researched about them before that meeting. He praised the techniques that each of them is good at and he also congratulated Ryoma for being the newest and youngest regular member.

"Now then, are all of you willing to go to London and stay there for one year?" Mr. Sagara asked.

All the members looked at each other and to Coach Ryuzaki, and then all of them shouted, "Hai!"

"That's good then! In one month we'll be leaving for London. But I'll come visit you all from time to time to get information about your measurements for your uniforms and so that I can also talk to your parents regarding this program. "

All of the members bowed down and said, "Arigato gozaimasu Sagara-san!"

When Mr. Sagara arrived at his house, he immediately went up to his room and wrote a letter. Afterwards, he folded it and went to his window. He then whistled as if calling somebody. Then after a few moments, a brownish medium-sized owl with a bluish beak perched on his window. He tied the letter on the right leg of the owl and said, "Chopper, please bring this letter to Professor Dumbledore." Chopper then flew away after his master patted his head.

As Chopper was flying away, Mr. Sagara thought, "Professor, I have found good kids to be part of Hogwarts this year."

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Konnichi wa! I'm Sagara Soujirou and I'm the coordinator of the exchange student program. In the next chapter I will accompany the Seigaku Tennis Club regular members and their team manager all the way from Japan to London. So click on to Chapter 3: Platform What? and join them as they discover something surprising."

"Now then, pack up your things and I'll lead you all to Platform 9 ¾."

_By the way, Chopper was inspired from the 6th pirate member of the Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper who is by the way half human, half-reindeer. He can be seen in "One Piece" by Eiichiro Oda, which is by the way another favorite of mine! _

_Also, the "Or killer badgers?" line of Kikumaru was inspired from Kikumaru's persistence that there were killer bunnies in the "SAKUNO Chronicles" by Kagome Taisho (chapter 4)._

_Also, Sagara-san is a made-up character by me. I had to add someone like him to make things interesting. _


	3. Platform What?

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter. Huhu! LOL! If I did, I would have recorded my own version of "Driving Myself" and made it the opening song for POT episode # 1 -178. LOL! And I would have sung "Double Trouble" with my HP-crazy friends and made it the official song for POA. Hehe! _

CHAPTER 3: PLATFORM WHAT?

It is now September 1 and one month has already passed since Coach Ryuzaki's announcement regarding the exchange student program. The regulars, along with Inui and Mr. Sagara have arrived at King's Cross Station at exactly 10:30 am after a very long flight from Japan to London.

Mr. Sagara was wearing, as always, a formal suit and was just carrying a mini-luggage. The others were sporting civilian clothes while carrying with them a big luggage and their Seigaku sports bag.

"Ah, we arrived 30 minutes early before the departure of your train. Now, now there's no need to rush. Just relax okay?" Mr. Sagara knew that the guys were already exhausted from the long trip.

"How many hours more before we arrive at the school, Sagara-san?" Kikumaru said this while putting down his things and leaning over the nearest wall. His body was feeling heavy and his face showed that he already wanted to lie down on a soft bed.

"Well, you will all arrive there in the evening."

"Nani? Nya, that's too long!"

Ryoma gave out a big yawn while the others put down their things. Everyone felt the same as Kikumaru except for Inui who was busy taking down notes about everyone's behavior in the station. He also did this most of the time when everyone was on the plane with notes like "Kaidoh snores aloud", "Eiji sleeps with his teddy bear", "Ryoma likes sitting beside the window", "Kawamura can't sleep on the plane", "Momoshiro hates food on the plane", "Fuji can read a thick novel in one sitting", "Oishi often goes to the lavatory", "Tezuka loves listening to jazz music" and a whole lot more notes regarding their behaviors. He's extremely excited to obtain new data once they set foot on the school.

"Hmmm…Eiji, we must try to improve your stamina and the others as well. You guys should not lose energy at this rate." Inui was worried about how the regulars were handling the trip.

"But Inui, we have jet lag right now. It's just natural that all of us are feeling tired, besides we had a very long trip." Kikumaru's doubles partner came to the rescue.

"Ah Oishi, but that's why we need to improve your stamina in situations like this. There is a 10 probability that you guys will be invited to more competitions abroad and the probability might go up once you guys get the chance to show a great performance here in London. Jet lag should not hinder you to play good."

Mr. Sagara then interrupted the conversation and said, "Oh dear, I told you guys to relax. Don't worry for I assure you that you'll have comfortable seats in the train for you to rest on. Now then, pick up your things and I'll lead you all to platform 9 ¾."

Everybody got confused on what Mr. Sagara said. Platform 9 ¾? But all they saw was platforms 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8 until they were at the middle of platforms 9 and 10.

"Sumimasen Sagara-san, but what is the number again of the platform where will be boarding our train?" Momoshiro wanted to confirm if his ears heard the right platform number a while ago.

"It's platform 9 ¾, Momoshiro."

Momo then whispered to his teammates, "Maybe Sagara-san is just playing jokes on us and what he really meant was platform 9 or 10." They all just nodded for they also thought that such a platform number does not exist at all.

Then unknown to them, Mr. Sagara swished his right finger pointing from Kikumaru's direction then to the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. Suddenly Kikumaru's sports bag opened a little and from there a tennis ball bounced down and then it bounced its way to the barrier. This was Kikumaru's precious tennis ball for it had a teddy bear design on it. He freaked out when he saw it bouncing away.

"Nya! My teddy ball might bounce to the train tracks and get crushed! Ahhhhhh! A train is already coming!" Kikumaru used his acrobatic skills to get his ball quickly before it hits the barrier but once he got the ball he suddenly disappeared. He was sucked by the barrier!

The other members panicked as they saw Kikumaru disappear into the barrier. They suddenly rushed to it with all their things, not minding that they may hit the wall. All they knew was they had to follow Kikumaru to where he dropped into. All of them then got sucked by the barrier. The next thing they knew was that all of them were piled up as if they were a heap of garbage bags.

"Nya! Could you guys help me down here?"

They all realized that they were over each other and that Kikumaru was under them. Ryoma, who was on top of the pile, got up first and saw the sign: PLATFORM 9 ¾ and the train with the name HOGWARTS EXPRESS.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Hello there! This is Fuji Syusuke. In the next chapter we'll still be traveling but this time by train. On the way we'll discover interesting things like a flying car and eccentric but delicious candies. So be sure to move on to the next chapter entitled Chapter 4: Traveling."

"Ah sugoi! I love this chocolate! Is there more of this?"


	4. Traveling

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter. If I did, I would have invited Hiro-X to sing "Future" and "Driving Myself" at my graduation party. These truly are my theme songs after graduating. Wehe! And also I would have been included in the Harry Potter movies as a Ravenclaw Student, if I really own HP. Hehe!_

_Thanks also for those who reviewed this story, and also to those who added my story in their alerts list and favorites list._

_I also would like to tell you all that this chapter is longer than the others, so I hope no one would be bored. Arigato gozaimasu!_

CHAPTER 4: TRAVELING

"Oi senpai! Mite, mite! We're at platform 9 ¾!" Ryoma was staring at the sign, bewildered that such a platform existed.

Everybody then stood up while dusting off their clothes. When they saw the sign, confusion ran in their minds.

Kaidoh glared at Momo and said, "Hmph! So it wasn't a joke then! Sssssshhhhhhh!"

"Hey Mamushi! As if it was my fault that I did not know, you idiot!"

It was as if a glaring contest has started between Momo and Kaidoh. They got closer to each other, as if wanting to throw punches. Another set of words were supposed to come out of Kaidoh's mouth until…

"Please stop you two! This is not the time to argue." Oishi said while pushing the two away from each other.

"I'll make you guys run 50 laps if you don't stop this senseless bickering!" Tezuka warned.

The two walked away from each other and stood with their backs facing each other.

"Isn't it weird? How did we get here? We ran into this barrier. That's not normal!" Kawamura said while pressing his hands on the wall.

Then suddenly someone came in contact with Kawamura's hand. This pushed him away from the wall.

"Oh, but Kawamura, in our world this is normal."

Everyone's jaw dropped (well except for Tezuka and Fuji) then they shouted, "Sagara-san!"

"By the way Kikumaru, you left your luggage back there." Mr. Sagara then gave to Kikumaru his luggage.

"Sagara-san, please explain to us what just happened? How did we get here? Is there an invisible door here/" Kikumaru asked while knocking on the wall.

"Haha! Now, now don't let things like this make you confused. You'll understand all of this in due time."

"Datte…"

"Come on now. Just follow me. I'll lead you to a nice compartment in the train."

All of them just followed Mr. Sagara while several questions filled-up their brains.

A lot of people were already roaming about the sides of the train. Some children were bidding their parents good-bye, while others were pulling their trunks.

They then entered the inside of the train. People gave them inquisitive glances. It was as if they knew they were different. The Seigaku students felt uneasy, but didn't mind it that time. They were led to the backmost part of it. Mr. Sagara then opened the compartment for them.

"So, don't you guys think this is the perfect compartment for all of you?"

It was comfy and the biggest of all the compartments in the Hogwarts Express. It was really suitable for nine people. It could even accommodate ten people; five persons per seat could sit there face to face.

Mr. Sagara signaled them to take a seat. Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi and Kaidoh occupied one seat, while Ryoma, Momo, Inui and Kawamura sat on the other side.

"Before I leave you all, I would just like to remind you that your uniforms will be given later and that the school will let you borrow books that you'll need. Also, I also changed your money to the currency that is used here in our world, here, each of you take these bags."

The group gave him puzzling looks again as Mr. Sagara took out small bags from his luggage and handed it out to them one-by-one.

"The gold coins are called galleons, the silver ones are sickles and then the bronze ones are knuts. 29 knuts are equal to a sickle, while 17 sickles are equal to a galleon."

"So were not going to use pounds?" Inui asked.

"Hai Inui, these are the only ones that you'll be using."

Puzzling looks remained in the groups' faces while looking at the coins in their bags.

"And lastly, let me give you something that will aid you in your stay."

Mr. Sagara pulled out a stick from his coat. He held it up and said "_Translingua Eigo!_" A yellowish light then were emitted by the stick and as Mr. Sagara pointed his stick to each of them, excluding Ryoma, the light entered their temples. Alas, his stick was a magic wand!

"Now all of you will be able to communicate to your future schoolmates easily. Well of course I know Ryoma is already fluent in English that's why I did not put a spell on him. There, there, my task is already done. If you'll have any more concerns, just ask your professors and prefects, okay? Hope you'll have a fun year at Hogwarts! Ja!"

Mr. Sagara suddenly disappeared right before their eyes even before the guys could react to what he just said. They were left dumbfounded in their compartment. He apparated!

"Hogwarts? You think that is the name of the school we're going to?" Ryoma asked his senpais.

"I think so. What a cute name, ne?" Fuji answered.

"How about that light? Was that a magic spell?" Momo was really itching to ask that question after he saw it, but did not really had the drive to ask it out after so much confusion.

"I don't think we should dwell on those things now. Let's just relax our minds during the whole trip because I believe there is an 80 chance that we'll encounter more unusual things once we arrive at Hogwarts or maybe even during this trip." Inui said while noting down some of the unusual things that they have seen.

When the train already departed, they did what Inui said and slept. Kaidoh who was sitting beside the window in his row, woke up after a few hours ahead of the others. Surely it was already mid-afternoon. He was enjoying the scenery that can be seen through the window. Then he saw something turquoise flying in the sky above the front-end of the train. He could not figure out what it was since it was far from him to see every detail of it.

"Hora! Something is flying over there and I'm sure it's not a bird!" Kaidoh's voice woke everybody up.

"Mamushi, maybe that is just a plane. How dare you wake us up for something foolish like that? Maybe this is your first time to see a plane, ne? Haha!" Momo said while rubbing his eyes.

Kaidoh wanted to answer back but Kikumaru suddenly jumped to his place and pushed him away from the window and said, "Nya! Maybe it's Superman!"

Everybody soon squeezed each other to be able to look out of the window. They saw it for a moment then all of a sudden it went up to the clouds.

"Maa, maa…I think that was a Ford Anglia, ne Tezuka?" Fuji commented.

"Machi gainai. It's an old model."

"So that was a flying car? How can-" Kawamura then was interrupted by Inui.

"See? I was right then; more unlikely things will be seen later."

"All of our question will be answered once we arrive at the school. Let us just wait for that time." Oishi suggested so that t'heir brains could stop from formulating more questions.

After a while a clattering noise was approaching their compartment, and then a smiling, dimpled woman opened the door and said, "Anyone here who wants something off the cart?"

Momo who was feeling hungry already rushed to the door as soon as he saw what was on the cart. "Food! Candies! Do you have Toblerone or…" He was surprised to see unfamiliar candies, but anyway he still bought some to fill up his tummy. He bought quite a number to share it with his teammates.

Kikumaru, who was excited to eat quickly, opened a little golden box without looking at the label. Something jumped abruptly from the box and landed on his lap that made him scream "Nyyyyyaaaaaaaaa! What is a frog doing in a box like this? Aaaahhhh!" Then the brown frog jumped from one lap to another that made the guys scream.

When it got near Fuji, he just caught it and put it in his mouth and chewed it. This made the screaming stop. The others were shocked at what Fuji has done.

"Ah sugoi! I love this chocolate! Is there more of this?"

"Chocolate?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh I see, that frog was a Chocolate Frog. Look at the label of the box." Inui then showed the label to the others.

"So it's edible then! But it jumps! How peculiar! Everything is peculiar here!" Kawamura said.

"Hora, hora! A collectible card comes with the Chocolate Frog! Hihi! I'm going to collect more of these." Kikumaru was jumping for joy with the thought of having a large card collection. Afterwards, something about the card made him shriek.

"Ah! The picture is moving! The picture of the boy is waving at me!"

All of them rushed to see the card. Instead of being puzzled, they were amused upon seeing it. It was a picture of a boy wearing glasses with a lightning scar on his forehead. It kept waving and smiling. It seemed they had enough of being confused. Inui's prediction made their minds ready for more of the strange things that they will be seeing. Tezuka then turned over the card and read the description written there:

HARRY POTTER

THE BOY WHO LIVED

_He is known for surviving an attempt by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to kill him when he was still a baby. Instead, he got a lightning scar on his forehead from that attempt. 11 years later, he was able to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone that was stolen by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

"That is one great kid, ne?" Oishi commented.

"Hai. I wonder who is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named though. Is he still alive? The way they addressed him surely gives me the creeps." Kawamura said frighteningly.

"But is that boy for real or only fiction? Besides, it's only a collectible card from a Chocolate frog." Ryoma was irked at the reaction of his senpais. "How could they believe such a thing easily?" is what he thought.

"Anyway, just taste these jelly beans. These sure look delicious." Momo was holding up a bag labeled Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He passed the bag around for everyone to get their share.

Momo was the first one to taste one of the jelly beans. He ate a light brown colored bean. "Whoah, this tastes like bacon! Yummy!"

Kikumaru followed by eating a red gel-like bean. "This tastes like toothpaste, nya!"

"Are you sure Eiji? Is toothpaste edible?" Oishi inquired.

"But this is not toothpaste! It's only the flavor of the bean. Come on, taste yours Oishi!"

Oishi then tasted his bean. It was a grayish bean with black spots. "Pweh! What was that? It tasted awful! Aaahhhh! Give me water!"

"It's a cement-flavored bean." Fuji answered.

"How did you know?"

"I tasted that kind of bean too. They really mean every flavor. These are really interesting kinds of jelly beans. Hihi!" Oishi just gave Fuji a dull look for not disliking the taste.

Kaidoh attempted to vomit his acetone-flavored bean while Ryoma was satisfied for getting the grass-flavored bean. Kawamura loved the toffee-flavored bean. On the other hand, Tezuka got the booger-flavored bean, but to the dismay of his teammates, he did not react wildly. Lastly, Inui tasted the black colored bean which has a black pepper flavor while noting again the different reactions of his teammates upon tasting a bean.

"Inui, why not turn your vegetable juice into beans? Maybe you could sell your juice's flavor to this candy company, right?" Fuji suggested. Inui just grinned and seemed to like the thought. He then jotted down the idea on his notebook. Everyone, except for Tezuka, shuddered upon remembering the taste of Inui's Special Vegetable Juice. They would much prefer to run 100 laps or more than to taste that juice again. And to have a bean with a flavor like that? "That would be hell!" was what the guys have thought.

After a while, someone knocked on the door of their compartment. When Tezuka opened it, they saw a red-headed guy clad in a black robe with a silver badge with the letter _P _on it.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Domo! I'm Kawamura Takahashi. We've already seen lots of strange things along the way to Hogwarts and surely there will be more. The next chapter will introduce us to a giant, who I think is really scary. We'll also get to wear our new uniforms and cross a lake! Gosh, what more can happen? Find out in Chapter 5: Arriving at Hogwarts."

"Wow! Is that really Hogwarts?"

_I would like to note about the "Translingua Eigo" spell I made up for this chapter. The word "Translingua" came from the word "translatus", which is the Latin word for "translate", and "lingua", which is the Latin word for "language". "Eigo" then is the Japanese word for "English language". After saying "Translingua" one must pronounce a foreign language term said in the native tongue of the target's for the spell. Gets? _

_As for the card they got from the Chocolate Frog, well I really don't know if Harry is already included in that collection, but I wanted to put that anyway. It's reasonable, ne?_

_Now the other Bertie Bott's flavors like cement, acetone and toothpaste were just made up for I don't know if such flavors exist in the range of the Bertie Bott's flavors. Hehe!_


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter. sigh If I did I would have already watched Tenimyu a hundred times already but unfortunately I haven't seen one yet (but thanks to I have seen some parts). Also I would have owned my own robe if I own Harry Potter but I don't have anything like it. Huhu!_

_I also would like to thank my friend Tari Wenwen (Karen) for helping me do some grammar check on the previous chapters. Also arigato gozaimasu for those who have just added me on their alerts and favorites list; I really appreciate it. I do look forward on hearing about your comments for that would really help me a lot!_

_So here it is, my 5th chapter! R & R okay? Thanks again!_

CHAPTER 5: ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS

"Hello! I was informed that the exchange students from Japan are staying in this compartment so may I confirm if you are really the exchange students?" the red-headed guy asked.

"Yes we are." Tezuka just realized that the spell that Mr. Sagara has used on them was no hoax at all. The others also realized this upon hearing the young man speak. They had English lessons in school but never did they really feel comfortable with it before as if it was their native language. As for Ryoma, it was really nothing new to him since he grew up in New York.

"That's good then. By the way, I'm Percy Weasley, one of the prefects in Hogwarts. I'm here to give you all your robes. We'll be arriving soon at Hogwarts so please put them on already."

Each of them then introduced himself to Percy as he was distributing their robes. Of course, they knew already that they must say their names first before their surname unlike in Japan.

When Percy left them, they began to talk non-stop to each other. They felt excited to exercise this new ability they have gained courtesy of Mr. Sagara.

Kikumaru and Kawamura, who were now sitting opposite to each other beside the window, imitated English women as if they were talking at a coffee shop.

"Oh Mrs. Kawamura, don't you just love the sight at dusk?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Kikumaru. It complements the wonderful aroma and the luscious taste of this Chai Latte. Hihihi!" Then both of them began to laugh out loud at each other.

Next to the acting pair were Momo and Kaidoh who were also sitting opposite to each other now. They exercised their English skills by fighting at each other.

"You useless scum! All you do all day is hiss around the wild! A viper can't really do anything productive!" Momo shouted at Kaidoh.

"Well you're just a big gluttonous moron who feasts on burgers everyday! Soon you'll get fatter than a pig! Sssshhhhhhhh!" was Kaidoh's answer to Momo.

Fuji and Oishi can't help but laugh at the sight of their hyperactive teammates. It was like they were watching a circus. Ryoma just covered his face with his hat. He did not want to join in the English craze. Inui on the other hand can't help but grin about the new data that kept pouring in. As for the Captain…well…he was not happy at all about the noise. His temples ached so much. He then stood up and glared at his teammates.

"If you don't shut your mouths I'll make you all run 70 laps once we arrive at the school!"

Everybody stopped upon hearing Tezuka's roaring voice. To make their captain angry was like a serious crime.

"Buchou, I was not doing anything so don't include-" Ryoma said, but he was interrupted by Tezuka.

"But now you crossed the line Echizen! You'll also run 70 laps if you don't zipper your mouth." Ryoma just hid his face again with his white cap.

Among that silence, only Inui's pen was heard while he was continuously taking down notes.

"Also you Inui! Please stop that!" Inui then closed his notebook with no reaction seen on his face. The others chuckled for a moment then stopped again as Tezuka glared at them.

Tezuka spoke again after a few moments and this time his face was calmer and his voice was softer. "I know all of you were ecstatic about this gift Sagara-san gave to us but you'll be able to have ore time for this once we arrive at Hogwarts. Remember, we must make a good impression of us even while we are still here in this train. So act properly because the name of Seishun Gakuen is in our hands. Now look, its dark outside already meaning this travel is about to end. So let's put on our robes now."

All of them apologized for their behavior and promised to do their best for the name of their school. After that they began to wear their robes.

That reminder from Tezuka was right on time because afterwards the conductor's voice was heard by everyone saying, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. When we arrive, just leave your luggage in your compartment for those will be taken to the school separately."

The guys felt uneasy at first upon wearing their robes. It was the first time for them to be wearing something like that. They also marveled at the Hogwarts logo in their black tie.

"Nya Ochibi-chan! You look kawaii in your robe!" Kikumaru said while pinching Ryoma's cheeks. Ryoma only said "Kikumaru-senpai!" and sighed out of embarrassment. The others just laughed at them.

The train then started to slow down and seconds later it stopped. Finally they have arrived at Hogwarts.

"I really feel that some magic is at work; judging from all the things we've seen lately." Fuji said.

"Now we're finally going to get some answers." Oishi said with a voice sounding very relieved.

The nine Seigaku students then walked their way to the nearest exit. They encountered several people pushing their way out. Among the noise of chatting students, a big and deep voice was heard that overpowered the noise.

"All firs' years follow me! Firs' years this way!" said a very large bearded man holding up a lamp.

"Well, that's no man! That's a giant!" Kawamura said nervously as he walked away from where the giant was standing. The others also felt frightened at the sight of the giant and followed where Kawamura was going until…

"Hey! We're yeh goin'? Stop right there!" said the giant.

The group stopped while others were looking at them. They felt a shiver when they heard the big voice. Kawamura just closed his eyes while the big footsteps were heard approaching them.

"Ah, I see. Yer the exchange students from Japan, 'ayt? Professor Dumbledore told me all about yer group. Now then, yeh should also follow me an' pass the same path the firs' years will be passin'. By the way, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I understand yeh muggles are wonderin' what I am. Actually I'm a half-giant. Not a pure giant yeh know, yeh get the picture 'ayt? Okay enough of me and I'll just tell yeh more next time. Now come on."

Kikumaru then whispered to Tezuka, "Buchou, do you know what muggles are? Are they scary creatures? Also who is Pro-"

"Sshh. Be quiet." was Tezuka's answer.

They followed Hagrid until they reached an edge of a large lake with a large castle seen on its far end at the right sitting on top of a mountain. Several lights were shining through its windows, illuminating the lake. The first year students were already there waiting for the next instruction.

"That's Hogwarts right o'er there! That's where all of yeh will be stayin'" Hagrid said.

"Wow! Is that really Hogwarts?" Kawamura said in delight, forgetting about being scared at Hagrid.

The other Seigaku students were amazed at the sight. This was also what the first years felt when they saw it.

"Okay, we'll be gettin' there in a moment. So hop on ter those boats right o'er there, but there should only be four in a boat okay? Now go on."

All of them hopped into the boats. As for the Seigaku students, Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru and Oishi were together in one boat while Ryoma, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Momo were in another. Momo and Kaidoh did not notice at first that they rode on the same boat that's why when they realized it they started to fight again. Fortunately, the effort of Ryoma and Kawamura to stop them was effective enough to lessen the chances for the fight to draw attention, especially from their captain. Inui joined another boat with some first years and did not mind at all since he'll have a better view of the others while gathering more data. The first years kept looking at them, wondering why such tall guys are among them, except for Ryoma of course.

When they reached the other end, they all got out of their boats and gathered up in front of a large gate that loomed over them.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Hiya! Kikumaru Eiji here! Yosh! We already arrived at Hogwarts and I'm very excited on what will happen next. Hihi! On the next chapter, we will all be wearing a very old hat. Nya, I wonder why they don't just get a new one, ne? So don't forget to read the next chapter, Chapter 6: Sorting the Muggles. I'll be seeing ya!"

"Go, go Ochibi-chan!"

_Now, let me just explain some things here. Well starting in this chapter all their conversations with witches and wizards will be in English, while conversations between them will be in Japanese. Just use some imagination okay? Hehe! You get the picture right? Because the main language of my work is in English, and I can't really write Japanese paragraphs…so you understand what I'm talking about right? Hehe! Okay I hope you did. Arigato!_


	6. Sorting the Muggles

_Disclaimer: I am truly sorry to say that I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter. I want to cry! Huhu! If I did I wouldn't worry how the heck I will be able to watch the Tenipuri live action movie that will be shown in Japan next month and when will I be able to collect all the soundtracks for Hp and Pot. Huhu! I also I would not worry about how to watch the other episodes or PoT if I own it, because QTV 11 cancelled showing it here in the Philippines! Huhu!_

_Anyway, I would really like to thank the people who just reviewed this story since I uploaded the last chapter. And also for those who just added me in their alert and favorites list! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's good to know that you guys enjoy reading it. I'll try my best to make it more interesting (Ideas keep flooding in my mind ever since I started this and can't wait to write all of those scenarios)._

_Now, I'm excited to present to you the 6th chapter! I do hope you agree with my decisions regarding the sorting. I do have my reasons so I hope you'll like it. Sorry it took me a long time to finish this. This is a very crucial chapter, that's why I was careful on writing it._

_Again, let me say arigato gozaimasu again to J.K. Rowling and Konomi Takeshi. Their works really inspire me a lot!_

CHAPTER 6: SORTING THE MUGGLES

Hagrid looked over the lake to check if there were still some students sailing their way to the school. After he saw that the lake was already clear from boats with students, he took out a key from his pocket and motioned forward to the gate. He unlocked the gate and signaled everybody to follow him inside.

Everybody then found themselves in front of the large oak door of the castle. Hagrid knocked on it and after a few moments the door opened to reveal a tall, black-haired woman with a stern face who wore a black pointed hat and emerald-green robes.

"Good evenin' Professor McGonagall, here are the new students." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid. I'll now handle things from here." Then Professor McGonagall looked at the students and said, "Please follow me inside."

They were all amazed when they saw the vast ceiling over them, the stone walls lit with torches, the big statues and the grand marble staircase that they have passed-by.

While they walked, Kikumaru whispered to Oishi. "Why is the professor wearing a costume? Do you think there is a costume party before the start of school? Nya, I should have brought my cat costume, but Sagara-san did not inform us about it. Huhu!"

"You should not say such things Eiji. What if it is not a costume?"

On the other hand, Inui kept a record of everything they saw inside the castle. This caught Momo's attention and asked, "Inui-senpai, aren't you going to stop jotting down notes?"

"Not until I sleep." was the only reply Momo got from Inui, who did not even look at him when he answered.

His teammates started to wonder for what purpose were his notes about the castle since it was clear to them that it wasn't really related to tennis. But since he was too preoccupied with it, they did not bother him anymore.

When Professor McGonagall stopped walking, all of them realized that they were in an empty chamber. On its right side, they heard several or even a hundred voices coming from a very huge door.

"That's the Great Hall right over there. You'll be coming in there in a while. But before that, let me welcome you all to Hogwarts. It's a pleasure for me to see new faces joining our school.

"When you enter the Great Hall, all of you will take part in the Sorting Ceremony, which will determine to what house you will belong to in your whole stay in Hogwarts. The four houses where each of you may be sorted are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of these houses boasts of a noble history and a great line of students that belong to each of them. Belonging to a house means that you will do things together most of the time like having classes together, sleeping in your house dormitory, hanging-out in your house common room, and earning and losing points together. Any of you can earn points for your house by doing well in class and by doing a great deed, while breaking any rules and doing unnecessary things in class will make your house lose points, courtesy of you."

Professor McGonagall then looked where the Seigaku students stood and said "I presume all of you are the exchange students, am I right?"

They all nodded meekly. Everybody else stared at them and just realized the reason for why such guys were among them.

"Very well, after the feast the Headmaster will talk to all of you. Hagrid will lead you to his office later, okay?"

The Seigaku students just nodded and smiled at the professor. They were very cautious on how they should act in front of her; afraid that they might do something wrong.

Professor McGonagall looked again at all of the students and said, "I'll just leave you all here for a moment. I'll come back when its time for you to get sorted. So please wait quietly and prepare yourselves for the ceremony."

All of then sighed after professor McGonagall left. The air was filled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. They were anxious about what would happen when they enter the Great Hall.

The Seigaku students then heard a red-haired girl near them talking to another girl in a very low voice about the Sorting Ceremony.

"My brothers said to me that we're going to be tested but they did not mention what kind of test it is. But they did say that it hurts a lot—"

Kawamura suddenly whispered to his teammates ignoring the next set of words the red-haired girl has said ("…but like I would buy that since my brothers are jokers").

"So na, did you hear that? It's gonna hurt! It's gonna hurt! Ohhhh…can't I just stay unsorted? Yada, yada, yada! Huhu!"

"Calm down Taka-san. We are not sure about what we heard. It may just be a rumor. I don't think they will do something brutal to us." Oishi said while he patted him at the back.

"I think there's an 80 probability that it would be a test that will measure our abilities or personality. Since the professor mentioned about the four houses, there must be something about those houses that makes them unique from each other. They would not trouble themselves for such a ceremony if they could just put us anywhere randomly. Anyway I also think there is a 70 probability that it would hur—"

"Inui!" the regulars stopped Inui from completing the last word to lessen Kawamura's anxiety.

Afterwards on another side, they all heard a very small mousy-haired boy talking to another boy. "I hope I don't get into Slytherin. I heard lots of bad feedback about that house and one of those was that it was where You-Know-Who got sorted to when he studied here. I really want to be in Gryffindor because that is where Harry Potter is. I would be able to see him most of the time if that happens and I'll be able to take lots of pictures of him. Hihi!"

"Harry Potter is here! He's the kid from the Chocolate Frog card!" Kikumaru said to his teammates happily.

But the other thing that they heard worsened Kawamura's anxiety that made him say, "Aaaahh! What if…what if…what if I get sorted into Slytherin? I don't know who is that "You-Know-Who but I am sure that person is evil! Huhu! I don't want to be there!"

All of his teammates tried to hush him up. They were afraid that Kawamura's whining might draw too much attention.

"Or what if you guys get sorted in other houses while I'm left alone in one house? Waaahhh! I don't want to be alone! That would really be terrible! Huhu!"

"Nya Taka-san, don't worry that much. We can't be sure about that yet. Just cheer up so that you could perform well in the ceremony. "Kikumaru patiently said to Kawamura.

Ryoma, who was a little annoyed already because of Kawamura's whining, sneaked slowly to Kawamura's sports bag and opened it silently. He then pulled up a tennis racket and said, "Kawamura-senpai, your racket fell off."

Kawamura stopped whining and said, "Gomen Echizen. I did not notice it fall from my bag. Arigato."

After he grabbed his racket, Kawamura's aura changed.

"Hahaha! Sorting Ceremony, here I come! I'll show you all how deadly I am!"

All of a sudden while he shouted, he hit Kaidoh's head when he waved his racket in the air.

"Hoi senpai! Sssshhhhhhh! That was painful, and could you keep quiet?"

Kawamura's loud voice already drew attention from the other first years, then commotion between him and Kaidoh drew more attention that made everyone stare at them.

"You two think that running 70 laps around this school is not enough to make both of you stop? How about 80 laps?" Tezuka gave the two of them a menacing look.

Inui then whispered to the two of them, "Hey, stop it now okay? Ever since we arrived here in London, the number of laps that he tried to threat us with increased after every troublesome thing each of us made. Who knows, one day we might be asked to run a thousand laps around London."

The two bowed their heads and said sorry to their captain. At last, it became peaceful again in the chamber.

After a while, Fuji looked at his teammates and said, "You know, I think Professor McGonagall is a witch."

"Nya, a real witch? Eh? What made you say that? Also, I thought witches looked like grumpy old women with pimples on their long nose and have an incomplete set of teeth. Demo, you mean that…"

Kikumaru stopped talking when he heard that the door of the Great hall was being opened. Professor McGonagall was now back, meaning that the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin.

"Everyone, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start so please line up in two's"

After they formed two lines, they followed Professor McGonagall as they entered the Great Hall. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as soon as they saw what was inside it.

There were four very long tables where the higher-level students that wore black pointed hats sat. Some of them were looking at the Seigaku students, wondering why such tall guys were among the first years. Above them, there were a great number of candles that floated in the air and the ceiling looked like it opened to the skies.

"Mite, mite! We can see the sky from here. Suteki na!" Momo said with excitement.

"But it really isn't the sky up there, you see. I think they bewitched it to look like the sky." Fuji said.

"You don't say…" then Momo looked at the ceiling carefully and tried to look for signs that would tell him that Fuji was right.

As they approached the front-end of the Great Hall, they saw the High Table where people clad in extravagant robes sat. They presumed that these people were members of the faculty.

The Seigaku students started to believe that the words "magic", "witch" and "bewitched" that Fuji mentioned a while ago was truly associated to this school when they saw the old man who sat in a golden chair at the center of the High Table. He wore half-moon glasses and possessed a very long beard, a crooked nose and a mustache. He looked every inch like a wizard they saw in fantasy movies back home. "Maybe he really is." they thought. Afterwards, the thought of "But why are we here among witches and wizards?" occupied their minds but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them. Then on top of it she placed a very old wizard's hat that was patched and dirty.

Everyone was clueless as to why such a hat was in front of them and how it was related to the Sorting Ceremony. All of a sudden, they saw it move and alas, a mouth appeared at its bottom part. All of the newcomers were shocked to see this. Then Kawamura, who was nervous again as they entered the Great Hall, suddenly shrieked and said "See? It has a mouth! It may bite that's why it's gonna hurt!" to his teammates.

But before the others could react to Kawamura, the hat began to sing.

It was marvelous for them to hear the hat sing about it being the Sorting Hat and that its job was to determine to what house the new students should belong to. He also sang about what sets the four houses apart from each other: the brave ones belong to Gryffindor; in Hufflepuff is where the patient and loyal folk reside; those of wit and learning are found in Ravenclaw; and the cunning people are in Slytherin.

Thunderous claps were heard after the song.

"Did you hear that Taka-san? We just need to try on the Sorting Hat, no more, no less." Oishi said.

"But…but…but what if it bites us once we put it on?" was Kawamura's reply.

"We'll see that soon so please keep quiet." Tezuka said.

"Now when I call your name, please come forward then sit on the stool and try on the Sorting Hat so that you could be sorted." Professor McGonagall said while holding a rolled parchment.

The students to be sorted felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness again for this moment will determine how things will go on for them at Hogwarts.

After a few moments of silence, Professor McGonagall started to call on names. After a student placed the Sorting Hat on their head, it would shout to what house they should belong. Claps from their respective houses followed as they were welcomed as a new member of that house.

Kawamura felt relieved after he saw the other students get sorted. At least the Sorting Hat showed no signs of biting any student.

"Creevey, Colin!"

It was the mousy-haired boy that the Seigaku students heard a while ago talking about Slytherin's reputation and his wish to get into Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Colin jumped for joy as he removed the hat from his head and rushed to the Gryffindor table where he was welcomed warmly.

There were times that it taken quite a while for the Sorting Hat to sort a student. But there were also times that it took only seconds for a student to wear the hat and proceed to his/her house table.

"Echizen, Ryoma!"

Finally it was the turn of a Seigaku student to get sorted. His teammates were really excited as Ryoma approached the stool.

"Go, go Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru shouted while he waved his fist in the air. This made Ryoma embarrassed that made him want to cover his face with his white cap. Unfortunately, he did not wear it because it would be inappropriate to do so while wearing his robe.

"Ahhh, there's no doubt about it…" said the hat. Ryoma felt weird that a hat on his head talked. He felt every movement it made while it talked. "…you should be in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered, and his teammates rubbed his head as he passed them by.

"Fuji, Syusuke!"

It was another Seigaku student's turn to get sorted. His teammates were excited all over again.

"Interesting…but you're giving me a hard time. Hmmm…where will you be perfect? Hmmm…ahhhh…yes…I can see it now! Very well then, you'll be perfect in SLYTHERIN!"

Fuji, who never stopped smiling, removed the hat and bowed to it. "Thank you very much." He then waved at his teammates as he approached his table.

His teammates were shocked. They can't believe that Fuji was sorted to that house. Even if they tried to shake off the rumor they heard a while ago about that house, they can't help but think that Slytherin people looked like an unfriendly group. But suddenly they remembered something; it's his sadistic personality. It was well hidden beneath his smiling face. They then laughed quietly because they realized that the Sorting Hat was right to put him there and that they don't need to worry about him.

The next Seigaku student that was sorted was "Inui, Sadaharu." It also took a while before the Sorting Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Kaidoh, Kaoru!"

"Sssssssshhhhhhhh!" kaidoh hoped that wherever he will get sorted, Momo won't be there.

It only took a few oments for the Sorting Hat to shout "SLYTHERIN!"

As Kaidoh went to sit beside Fuji, Momo chuckled when he noticed from the banner that hanged on the wall that the animal on the crest of Slytherin was a snake.

"Haha! No wonder that Mamushi was sorted there. They needed a live mascot! Hehe!"

"Kawamura, Takashi!"

He was less nervous when he was called and all he wished was "I just wish I won't be alone." He was then sorted to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kawamura hoped that there will still be someone from the remaining regulars who will join him in Hufflepuff.

It did not take long for his wish to be granted when "Kikumaru, Eiji" was sorted to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Kikumaru bounced his way to the Hufflepuff table and suddenly hugged Kawamura in delight. "Nya! We're in the same house! You're not alone!" At last, Kawamura felt fully relieved for the first time since they entered the school.

"Momoshiro, Takeshi!"

"Maa, maa…It's my turn now. I wonder where I'll be sorted."

After placing the hat on his head it said, "Oh yes, I just know where to put you. You should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryoma shook hands with Momo and patted his back as he joined them in the Gryffindor table.

After the students who had surnames starting with the letter "N" were already called, "Oishi, Syuichiroh" was the next one that was sorted.

He felt a little worried when the Sorting Hat only said "Hmmm…hmmm…hmmm…hmmm" for almost a minute until it shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Oishi felt happy to join Inui on the Ravenclaw tables, who still took notes from time to time.

Tezuka was the only Seigaku student left to be sorted. While students with surnames starting with the letters "P", "Q", "R", and "S" were being sorted, some of his teammates speculated where he will be sorted.

"It won't be bad if Buchou will be sorted here, ne Echizen?" Momo said.

"Hai! Because that would confirm that only the best are sorted here in Gryffindor." then both of them just laughed.

On the next table, Kikumaru and Kawamura were also sharing thoughts about the same subject.

"I think Buchou will be sorted in Slytherin." Kikumaru said.

"Why do you think he'll be sorted there?"

"Nya, it's because he's cruel for always ordering us to run a lot of laps!"

"Eiji, don't say that! He might hear you. Also, Fuji and Kaidoh are not sorted there because they are cruel! Although I do agree that the other people in Slytherin look cruel."

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu!"

Finally it was Tezukas's turn to be sorted. His teammates eagerly waited where he will be sorted.

"Aha! I should not think twice about this because the best house for you is RAVENCLAW!"

A loud applause came from the ravenclaw table, especially from Oishi and Inui who were delighted that their captain was sorted in their house. The other Seigaku Regulars who sat on the other house tables also applauded for their captain.

The Sorting Ceremony ended when "Weasley, Ginny", the red-haired girl they heard talking about the Sorting Ceremony a while ago, was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"

The ceremony may have ended, but this just marked the beginning for the magical things that the exchange students will be experiencing during there stay at Hogwarts.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Hello! Hello! This is Momo-chan speaking! Hihi! Ah, I'm excited about the next chapter because there will be lots of food! Yahoo! Also there will be ghosts! Awooooooo! Yes, ghosts will join in the next chapter so don't forget to click on to Chapter 7: The Feast."

"Oi Echizen, give that back! I was saving that for later!"

_Whew! That was the longest chapter I made so far. I hope you enjoyed it! Ya guys liked where I sorted them? I hope you did! For Fuji fans, I think you'll understand why I placed him in Slytherin. Remember Momo's comment about him when they were racing in one episode? That episode regarding Inui's penal-tea? He said Fuji was really sadistic, because he said that he liked watching people's reaction after they drink penal-tea. Hehe! I also based this from **emerald-rei**'s THE PRINCE OF TENNIS PLAY fic, where Fuji had an evil plan. But I guarantee you; he won't turn to an evil person that will make him fit to become a Death Eater!_

_If there is anybody there that feels that the pacing is kinda slow…I would like to take this opportunity to tell that I just wanted to take every event one chapter at a time. So hope you're still enjoying it! Thanks!  _


	7. The Feast

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter. But I do hope to own the complete DVD set of POT (musicals, series, oavs) in the future, also all the DVDs of the movies of HP._

_I would like to thank again those who have just reviewed this story and those who just added this story to their favorites and alert list. It truly is an honor for me that you took time to read my story. Hope to hear more from you in the future._

_I would also like to say sorry that it took long for me to update my story. I am actually training to become a jedi…este…training for work. LOL. Hehe! That's why I have less time to work on this now, but I'm trying my best to continue this. I am determined to finish this. So I hope even if it takes long for me update, you'll still be here to read the next chapters. Thank you very much!_

CHAPTER 7: THE FEAST

Buzzes and murmurs were heard after the Sorting Ceremony. Most of the students from all the houses tried to get more information from the newly sorted students and the others were catching up with old friends.

But that noise was silenced when the old wizard at the center of the High Table stood up.

"Good evening everyone! It's nice to see all of you. As the Headmaster of this school, I want to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts! I hope you'll have a wonderful stay here. As for my old students, welcome back to your second home! May you all gain more knowledge this year.

"I am also glad to introduce to all of you Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, your new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everybody clapped when Professor Lockhart rose from his seat and waved to the crowd. Most of the guys felt sorry for clapping because when they noticed his shiny golden robes, his sparkling pearly white teeth and irritable demeanor, they started to hate him while the girls clapped so hard and swooned over their new professor. The Seigaku students felt the same but Kikumaru felt so excited when he heard that such a subject exists.

"Ooooohhhhh…wow! Nya, I wonder if that is related to Martial Arts! Hihihi! This is so exciting!"

When Professor Lockhart sat, the headmaster continued on with his speech.

"Also, I am glad to introduce to all of you our special guests that came from the land of the rising sun. Please welcome the exchange students from Japan! They will be staying with us for one school year."

Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore looked at the Seigaku students from each table and motioned them to stand up. Everybody then cheered and clapped for them. They certainly enjoyed the attention, especially Kikumaru and Momo who waved to the other students as if they were their fans. From the Slytherin table, a blonde boy with a pale, pointed face glared at them. It showed that he was disgusted at the exchange students. Fuji, who was near him, caught a glimpse of that look and suddenly his blue, menacing eyes appeared for a moment. Then it changed back to its normal cheery mode when Tezuka signaled them to bow to everyone.

While professor Dumbledore continued giving out reminders, Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"Hare heta…oohhh…I wonder when we will be able to eat."

But before Ryoma could reply, Professor Dumbledore suddenly shouted "Let the feast begin!"

Momo's eyes popped out after hearing those words. He searched for signs from all the corners of the Great Hall of a table where they could get food. But in a flash, food appeared in everyone's table. Everybody cheered as they caught sight of various delectable meals with chicken, beef, pork, vegetables, seafood, pasta and a whole lot more.

Momo took the chance of trying to look for some hamburgers, but there was no sign of it at all. But luckily he saw a burger steak meal that flowed with lots of gravy and mushrooms. That really made his day.

Ryoma, who really preferred oriental meals, felt a little dismayed. However, the luscious smell of the meals did not really stop him from getting a bit from every dish. He thought that he could get used to this soon.

On the Hufflepuff table, Kikumaru bounced from both ends of the table to get as much food as he can get while he greeted his housemates. On the other hand, Kawamura followed him to and fro, to control Kikumaru from time to time from being too hyperactive.

Tezuka, Oishi and Inui also enjoyed the food. Only praises about the food came out from their mouths plus Inui shared additional info about the dishes; like its ingredients and history.

While most of the Slytherin students gobbled up the food as soon as it appeared, Kaidoh just clasped his hands first and prayed for a moment before he enjoyed his meal. As for Fuji, the bowl full of fresh green salad with Caesar dressing and chicken caught his attention first. It took a while before he finished getting his share, then he placed the bowl near the blonde boy.

That boy was chatting non-stop with two other big boys while he got his share from the salad bowl.

"Foolish Potter and Weasley! Maybe they got sucked up by some black hole that blasted them up to oblivion! Haha! At least the filthy lions have diminished!"

The other two big boys just laughed at that remark.

When the blonde guy finally chewed on his salad, he suddenly screamed, "Aaahhhhh! I need water! Water! Aaaaaahhhhh!" Nobody other than the Slytherins heard the scream for the others were busy enjoying their meal.

"Malfoy, what happened?" the bigger boy asked?

"I don't know what the hell was in that stupid salad! It's so spicy! Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Are you sure? This salad is so delicious! I also love the chicken in it! Yum!" the other big boy said as he finished the remaining contents of the salad bowl.

"Shut up Crabbe! Where the heck is my goblet with water? I need it now! Aaaaahhh!"

"Uhm, you finished it all already before you even started to eat."

"Aaaaaahhhhh! So don't just sit there! Try to conjure up some water for me! You too Goyle! Darn! I'll tell all about this to my father! The chef will get fired! Aaaaahhhh! Hurry up you two!"

"Uhm, I don't think this is a good idea." Crabbe said. Goyle nodded but they had to try anyway to make Malfoy shut up.

But it turned out that the two could only make a disgusting liquid from their magic. It seemed they did not do well in class. Malfoy kept shouting at them until they could make water appear.

Fuji seemed to enjoy the sight at his table. He just tried to hide his laughter from time to time while he munched on his food.

Kaidoh then noticed a green tube hiding beside Fuji's plate.

"Senpai, why do you have a wasabi paste here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to bring it so that I could put some of it in my food. Just trying it out with other food. Hihi!"

"Sssssssshhhhhh." Kaidoh then understood what was going on in Fuji's mind. He then checked his remaining salad. He just tried to be cautious. He would not want too much wasabi in his salad as well.

In the middle of the feast, cloudy white figures appeared to greet the students (or cause a commotion).

"Waaaaaahhhh! I knew it! There are ghosts here! Huhu!" Kawamura said nervously while he pointed to the swooshing figures.

"Aha! So you know about us huh? That's good to know. We are really quite famous here. Haha!" said the ghost hovering above him and Kikumaru.

"Uhm…actually…huhu…"

"By the way, you guys must be one of the newcomers right? Welcome to the house of Hufflepuff! Don't forget, I am the resident ghost of this house known as the Fat Friar." He then sat on Kawamura's head as if it was a comfy seat. This made Kawamura shiver as he felt the coldness on his head. All he could do was let tears flow from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Nya, it's nice to meet you Fat Friar! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, and this is Takashi Kawamura. Hihi! I'm so happy to meet a ghost! Hihi!"

Then the Fat Friar and Kikumaru chatted for a long time. The Fat Friar mentioned about his adventures in the past that made Kikumaru thrilled while Kawamura sat still because of the ghost on his head. He surely wanted to faint.

On the Slytherin side, a horrible looking ghost wearing robes stained with silver blood was flying to and fro from each end of the long table. Every time Kaidoh met the eyes of the ghost known as the Bloody Baron, he shrieked. He could not escape from it. It seemed that there was someone else than himself who could give someone a scary look.

The Ravenclaw ghost was known as the Grey Lady. She flew through Tezuka, Oishi and Inui, trying to get their attention. But she failed since the trio was engrossed in their serious conversation.

"Isn't this bad Tezuka? Will we still be able to practice tennis? Besides, we've been split up! It's like we're all rivals now in a way. This would be bad for our team." Oishi said.

You have a point there Oishi. The point system does create competition. But I don't think the students are prohibited from making friends with other students from other houses." Inui said.

"I will make sure that we will still get to practice regularly. If I need to call for practices at night or early in the morning, I'll push through with that. But it will depend on our schedules. Once we get it, I'll call for a practice as soon as possible. So Inui, it's up to you then to formulate new practice routines." Tezuka said.

"You can count on me for that Tezuka." Then Inui grinned while he thought of new training procedures for the regulars.

At last, after a very heavy meal, desserts appeared on their tables: various flavored cakes, ice-cream, chocolates and other sweets were there to satisfy the cravings of the students.

Ryoma and Momo tried to eat as many desserts as they can. It was as if an eating contest started between the two of them.

"Oi Echizen, give that back! I was saving that for later!"

Ryoma quickly ate the blueberry cheesecake that he sneaked away from Momo and said, "Gomen, gomen Momo-senpai.

"Really? I don't think you really treat me as your senpai!"

"Now now, calm down you two. Gryffindors should not fight with each other. We must stay united so that we could snag the House Cup again this year!"

A ghost, who was clad with ruff and tights appeared between Momo and Ryoma.

"Good evening Sir Nicholas. Those two are Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro. They are exchange students from Japan." Percy, the Gryffindor prefect said.

"Good evening too Percy. Well, is that so? Welcome to Hogwarts! Wait…I know a Japanese word…hmmm…oh yes, konbanwa! Haha! Is that right"

"Yes sir!" Ryoma and Momo said together.

"Haha! That's good to know. By the way, I'm sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor."

"Oh come one, you could just call him Nearly Headless Nick." A boy named Seamus Finnigan said.

Nearly headless Nick frowned at him after he said that. He never wanted students to call him by that name.

"Nearly headless? How come?" Momo inquired.

"Oh dear, why do I have to answer that same old question every year? Oh well, I'll just show you why." Then he pulled his left ear to show that his head was almost completely cut off from his neck.

"Ooohhhh…that's cool! At least you still got your head, unlike the headless horseman." Ryoma complimented. It seemed he really enjoyed talking to the ghost.

"Why thank you dear lad. It really makes me feel good to receive praises like that."

After Nearly Headless Nick left them to greet the other Gryffindors, Percy asked Ryoma and Momo on how they should address them.

"Ryoma, that's fine with me."

"You guys just call me Momo. I love it when people call me by that name. Hihi!"

Then the other Gryffindors near then like Seamus, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and others introduced themselves to the exchange students of Gryffindor.

"So did you guys experience any trouble getting your requirements in Diagon Alley? I had a hard time getting Professor Lockhart's books at the Flourish and Blotts. Those got sold-out really fast! I had to wait for them to get more copies! Geesh!" Dean said to Ryoma and Momo.

The two only gave him a puzzling look.

"Uhm…the coordinator said that school would lend us the books that we will need. So we did not go to the place you were referring to. " Ryoma explained.

"So tell me, what kind of wand do you guys have? Also, from what magical school in Japan are you two from?" Neville asked eagerly.

Ryoma and Momo just looked at each other. The two did not know what to answer. They were afraid that if they tell them that they were not really wizards, they might put a spell on them.

"Ah you see…well…ah…it's like this…ehem…" Momo said while he tried to come up with a decent answer.

Hermione then understood the reason behind the peculiar behavior of the two and said, "I see, you guys are not wizards. You two are muggles."

The two panicked after she said that. They wanted to escape quickly for they might put a spell on them.

"Ah muggles? Are you kidding? Haha, we don't know what muggles are. Hihi!" Momo said while he gave out a sarcastic smile.

"That's the term we use here to refer to non-magic folk."

"Oh please…please…don't do anything to us! We were just invited here! We did not even know that this was a magical school. The coordinator of the exchange student program said we should not know anything about this before we get here!" Momo pleaded.

"We really don't know why we are here! We thought this was just an ordinary school in London." Ryoma followed.

"Oh, but I do think I know the reason why you and your other school mates are here." Hermione said.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Hi readers! This is Oishi Syuichiroh, the vice-captain of the Seigaku Tennis team, at your service. We surely are full now, but we are hungry for answers regarding our question about why we were invited here at Hogwarts! Will Hermione give the answer to Momoshiro and Echizen? Also stay tuned because we will be meeting with Professor Dumbledore in Chapter 8: Explanations, Explanations.

"Eiji, muggles are not monsters! You, me, and the rest of the team are the ones called muggles!"

_I would like to say that Malfoys line regarding Harry and Ron's disappearance was inspired fro a line Obi-Wan Kenobi said to Jar Jar Binks in Star Wars Episode I ("They will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion!"). I hope I got that right._

_So that's it for now. I hope it was okay. Please bear with me. I'll really try to update as soon as possible. Please wait for the next chapter, okay? Thanks you so much! Hope to hear from all of you soon!_


	8. Explanations, Explanations

_Disclaimer: I am truly sorry to say that I do not own Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter (waaaaaahhhhhhhh!)but I do own some POT videos (but some are malfunctioning…grrrr!) and all the HP books so far. Hehe! I am also excited to own a video of the POT live action movie (I wonder when that will happen!) and also the 7th book of Harry Potter. Hihi!_

_First of all I want to say sorry that it took more than a month before I got to update this again. It was really hard for me to let those ideas just stay in my head. I was itching to write it all down but unfortunately time was not on my side for the past month. I do hope this time it will be my friend again. Hehe!_

_Of course, let me say "arigato gozaimasu!" again to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, the new readers, to those who just added this story on their fave and alert list, and also to my regular readers! You've been really good to me! I do hope to hear more from you soon! I also want to say thanks to Eirha, my friend, who always answered my questions about HP!_

_Again, I do hope you guys will like this chapter! I just have to remind you again that the setting of this HP world is from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". Want to know why I picked this setting? Well, you'll know the answer as the story progresses. Hehe!  
_

CHAPTER 8: EXPLANATIONS, EXPLANATIONS

Gryffindor students who sat near to Ryoma and Momo fell silent after Hermione declared that she had an idea on why the muggles were invited to their school. They were really curious to know the reason.

The two Seigaku students in Gryffindor can't help but feel uneasy about their exposed identity and they don't want to hear a reason that would make matters worse.

"Uhm, Ryoma, Momo…your faces tell me that you two are not feeling good about this. But come on, we are not against muggles! At least I know WE are. Also, I and some of the other students here were raised as muggles. So don't worry okay?" Hermione said to the two and this made their faces lighter.

"Come on Hermione, tell us what you know about why you think Momo and Ryoma were invited here. The surprise is killing me!" Seamus said.

"Okay, okay…ehem! Well I just read from _Hogwarts, A History _that there were really muggles invited here during the past years. That started 12 years ago and somehow this was one of the reasons why professor Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic have conflicts from time to time. The Ministry got furious about this because their duty was to keep muggles away from the wizarding world and here was the Headmaster letting them infiltrate it. But Professor Dumbledore argued that he only invited a few once in every three years and that his only wish is to be able to share our world to the muggles who unselfishly share their world to other witches and wizards."

"Well that's because they really don't know that wizards and witches do exist." Ginny added.

"Yes, I do agree with you Ginny. But that Professor also said that he also wanted to invite muggles to Hogwarts for the enhancement of the Muggle Studies course. He stressed that having them around once in a while would help the students and the faculty understand the muggles better because they would be able to mingle with them. Also, nothing beats getting first-hand information from the persons concerned. Besides, not too many magic folk get to interact with muggles. You know, lessons alone won't do and this in fact helped lots of Hogwarts students who specialized in muggle relations. After they graduated, most of them succeeded in this field. "

"Oh I remember now that during my 2nd year in Hogwarts there were also muggles invited here. But unfortunately I did not have Muggle Studies that year so I was not able to meet them personally. Only the students from the higher year levels were able to do so." Percy shared.

"Could this be related to the exchange program Fred and George got into?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Hmmm…yeah it could be. "

"What? Fred and George participated in an exchange program? Where did they go? No wonder that it was so quiet in the Hogwarts Express during the whole trip. "Dean said.

"They were two of the few that were asked to participate in this program. I don't know why of all people the twins were chosen for this. It must have been a random choice by the school. Mother said that they are going to stay in a muggle school for one year but she does not know exactly where. The Headmaster has connections with some people from muggle schools. He must have wanted other wizards and witches to experience the life of muggles on their own. This is probably also a part of the enhancement for the Muggle Studies course, based from the explanation that we previously heard."

"I really feel sorry for the school where Fred and George will stay. Can't imagine the things they are going to do there. Tsk tsk tsk." Ginny said.

But something bothered Neville's mind that made him ask, "But what made the Ministry accept the plan of Professor Dumbledore? It's obvious now that they were not able to completely stop him."

"That's a good question Neville. All that was said in the book was that professor Dumbledore just assured the Ministry of Magic that no muggle invited to Hogwarts will expose the things about the wizarding world. But if that happens, he'll voluntary put his head on the chopping board. Anyway, those are just my assumptions based from what I read, so there may be something more about it. Only the Professor could give you an authentic explanation."

"Geesh, it really sounds queer to me. But thanks anyway for sharing what you know. "Momo said to Hermione.

"Momo-senpai, let's just go on with the flow. It will be really useless if we try to comprehend things now. Just like what Inui-senpai said a while ago in the train, more unusual things will come by. At least now we were able to understand some things. But I think it will take a year for us to really understand everything." Ryoma said in a very low voice.

"Really eh? When did Seigaku's rookie get serious about something other than tennis? Hehe! But you are right there! Okay! Let's just finish our food! Hehe!"

So everyone just went on to finish their delectable dessert. They almost forgot about it because they were so engrossed on listening to Hermione.

After a few moments, the mousy-haired boy named Colin Creevey approached Hermione. He was sporting a very wide smile.

"Excuse me, I am Colin Creevey, one of the newly sorted Gryffindors here and I just want to ask you something. Someone told me that you are a friend of…of… Harry…Po…Po… Potter and I'm just wondering if you know where he is? I've been looking for him ever since I got on the Hogwarts Express but I haven't seen any signs of him. I would really like to meet him you see…" Colin said very meekly.

Hermione suddenly slapped her forehead and her face changed from calm mode to an irritated mode. "Ooohhhhhhhh I wish I could tell you that but…argh! I don't know where the heck Harry and Ron went off to! I've been crazy looking around for them in the train and until now I haven't got a single clue about their whereabouts! I tried borrowing some owls from other students to send messages to them but there is still no reply. Ohhhhhh I'll crush those two once I see them! I just don't want to worry about them anymore. "Hermione then gave out a sigh.

A few moments passed by before a croaky and funny voice was heard flying over the students in the Great Hall. It was Peeves the Poltergeist and it seemed he had some important news to tell.

"Potty and Weasel have arrived! Potty and Weasel have arrived! They used a flying car to get here! Guess where they landed! On the Whomping Willow, iyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh no! What have those two done? Oh Ginny let's find them!" Hermione said while she tagged Ginny along and sped off to exit the Great Hall.

On the other hand Percy showed signs of disappointment that his brother has got into some mischief again. It was really hard for him to deal with these things because here he was a prefect of Hogwarts but some of his brothers are troublemakers. So he also rushed out of the Great Hall to tell off Ron about this.

The other students chatted excitedly about what they just heard from Peeves. They thought that it must be really cool to fly using a car.

On the Slytherin table, only sneers were heard about Harry and Ron.

"Can't wait to know what the faculty would do to them, especially Professor Snape! Haha! This is it! It's going to be good-bye to Potter and Weasley! Hahaha!" Malfoy said. He already recovered from…errr…the unfortunate meal he had a while ago.

"Senpai, maybe that was the flying car we saw while we were still in the train." Kaidoh said to Fuji.

"Saa…it seems like that. So those riding it were students of Hogwarts huh? That's interesting.

The feast ended and still talks about Harry and Ron were heard while the students were preparing to go to their dormitories.

The Seigaku students regrouped again and waited for Hagrid to lead them to the Headmaster's office.

Kikumaru was excited again to greet his teammates, especially Ryoma to whom he was eager to ask a favor from.

"Ochibi! I heard from someone in my house that Harry Potter is in Gryffindor! Nya, when you meet him please introduce him to me, onegai, onegai? I want him to sign my Chocolate Frog card! Hihi"

Ryoma, who was always indifferent about things like that, just gave a dull "Hai."

"Arigato Ochibi!" Kikumaru said excitedly while he hugged Ryoma so tight that caused the poor rookie to choke.

While Kikumaru was raving about his new addiction to Harry Potter, Oishi asked Fuji and Kaidoh about their house. "So how was your house…I mean…errr…you know…they were kind of…"

"Interesting. They are really a fun bunch. We won't have any problem with them. Kaidoh and I could stay with them for a year, hihi!" Fuji said

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh." was all Kaidoh could say while he thought about what Fuji did a while ago to the salad of their housemate. It is a good thing that he is Fuji's teammate, but who knows? He still must be cautious.

Momo then shared to his teammates what he and Ryoma heard from Hermione a while ago.

"Nya! Why do they keep comparing us to those monstrous muggles? I don't like them! They seem like a scary bunch!" Kikumaru said angrily.

"Eiji, muggles are not monsters! You, I, and the rest of the team are the ones called muggles! You were not really listening well enough. That's the term they use for non-magic folk like us." Oishi explained.

Inui, who was scribbling again on his notebook due to the new data that was pouring in, reacted to what Momo have shared and said, "That really sounds plausible Momoshiro. I can't wait to know more about how they handle Muggle Studies." Then quietly he sang a tune with lyrics that goes like "data, data, data, data."

"What would they try to let us do? What if I can't do it? Huhu!" Kawamura, as usual, worried about the things that might happen.

"Let's just wait for what the Headmaster will tell us." Tezuka ordered. "Anyway, I just want to tell you that once are schedules are settled, we will start practicing tennis again."

"Prepare for the new routines that I'll be introducing to you." Inui said.

"Nani? We're going to practice again? Can't we just relax first Buchou? We are in a new environment, we still need to adjust. Besides, I don't think our tennis skills would be of any use here. "Momo said while scratching his head.

Tezuka gave a piercing glare to Momo and said, "Well if you don't want to practice, I'll just pull you out from the ranks of regular players of Seigaku."

"Yada! Okay, okay Buchou, I change my mind! I want to practice! I'll be ready for practice anytime!"

"Very well then, just wait for my announcement within the week."

"Hai!" everybody said in unison.

At last, Hagrid approached the group and motioned them to follow him. It was a long walk to the Headmaster's office. They passed by numerous stairs, some were mobile and some were not. Kikumaru almost fell while they were on a moving staircase, but luckily his acrobatic skills saved him. They also passed by numerous paintings that greeted them warmly. One girl on the painting took a liking to Tezuka and tried to follow him around as much as she could. Unfortunately, the group then came into a corridor with no paintings that left the girl with no ways to follow the captain.

Amusing it may have seemed, but most of them felt tired already and it would be impossible for them to remember the way they have passed by. Then at last they stopped in front of a large, ugly stone gargoyle.

"Here we are. Just wait fer a second. Okay…uhm…ahhh…ehhhh…geesh I fergot the password. Gimme some time, okay? It starts with the letter…"c"? Uh no, it starts with the letter "t"! Oh I got it; it starts with the letter "r"! No, no it does not! Ooohhhhh!" Hagrid was scratching his head vigorously when unexpectedly someone spoke up behind them.

"Are you having any problems Hagrid?"

When Hagrid faced the back, he suddenly gulped and said, "Professor Dumbledore! I thought you were inside already. But I…er…uhm…am havin' a problem rememberin' the password. Hehe! Am very sorry Professor." He then bowed down his head.

"Well that's no problem Hagrid. You've done your duty well enough. I'll take it from here. Good night to you."

"Thank you Professor. Well, I'll just see all of ye around here. Have a good night everyone." Then Hagrid left the group.

"Now then, I don't want you all to keep standing there so just give me a second." Professor Dumbledore then walked near to the Gargoyle statue. The Seigaku students kept staring at the Headmaster for he exuded an authoritative but gentle aura. It was really amazing for them to get to see him up close.

Professor Dumbledore then raised his hand and said "Parpadelle!" The stone gargoyle suddenly rose up and a staircase was revealed beneath it.

"Now I suggest you all climb up the stairs one by one and just wait for me in front of the door. "

So the team climbed up the stairs one by one. Ryoma was the first one while Tezuka was the last one to climb up. All of them already stood in front of the oak door when the professor came up. Afterwards, he opened the door and asked the guys to come in.

His office was full of paintings. These were actually the portraits of the past headmasters of Hogwarts. All of them were snoring already. The walls of the office were also full with a vast collection of books. They also saw the Sorting Hat placed in one of the shelves. But the most beautiful thing they saw was a phoenix perched on top of a stand, sleeping quietly.

"Oh, that's Fawkes. I wish I could introduce all of you to it, but unfortunately it seems very tired now. Don't worry, there is still next time." Professor Dumbledore said. Then he waved his hand and all of a sudden nine chairs appeared in front of the Professor's desk.

"Go on, have a seat my lads. I know it is quite late already and you came from a very tiring trip. But you see there are some things I really need to talk to you about first, so I hope you understand. Don't worry, I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Sssssshhhhhhhh! This is Kaidoh Kaoru speaking. Sorry to cut it from there. I know all of you are eager to know what will happen next and all of us feel the same as well. Sssssshhhhhhhhh! I don't know if I can also wait any longer! So move those fingers and click on to the next chapter known as Chapter 9: Can Muggles Become Wizards?

"Can I really make this thing work?"

_Whew! So how was it? I hope it was really okay. Now I want to apologize again in advance that it may take a while again before I update this. But I do hope it won't take me more than a month again! I'm really trying my best to lessen your waiting time. Just hang on for a bit okay? So I do hope to hear from all of you again! Just PM me if you have questions, okay? Thanks again!_


	9. Can Muggles Become Wizards?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the oh- so- cute characters of POT or Harry Potter but I am going to make sure that I'll be able to own the so much awaited DVD of Cinepuri that is set for release on September 28. I am also proud to be an owner (at last) of the mp3 file of Ippome by Yellow Cherry (theme from Cinepuri). Hihi!_

_Hello again dear readers! So sorry it took me more than a month again to update this story but I am glad that you guys are still there every time I update. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews! To the new readers, thanks again for the reviews and for adding this story in your faves/alerts list! Keep it coming!_

_Okay, I know all of you are awaiting the magical adventures of the Seigaku Tennis team, but hope you understand that a chapter like this must come by first…you'll understand what I mean afterwards. So hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine!_

_By the way, let me thank **Joon Sanders** and **Ember Nickel **for pointing out my mistake regarding the raven/eagle and beaver/badger mix-up! My brain has gone bonkers! I really appreciate you guys for pointing it out! _

CHAPTER 9: CAN MUGGLES BECOME WIZARDS?

"Now then, before anything else, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. In behalf of the whole staff and students, I would like to say welcome again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It is my pleasure to have students like you here in our school. Thank you so much for accepting our invitation. I do hope you'll have a wonderful stay here." He then approached the boys. This prompted all of them to stand up. He shook hands with each one of them while he confirmed who was who in the team.

Tezuka then bowed while he said, "My teammates and I are also grateful that you invited us here in your magnificent school." Then the others bowed as well while they said "Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore!"

"You are all most welcome. I've heard so many good things about all of you from Mr. Sagara. There's no doubt now on why he picked all of you for this program. Now, now, do please take a seat again.

"I understand that many questions are hanging on your minds now. We'll attempt to answer all of those one by one. Ah, so where shall we start? Let's see…I presume you now have noticed why the identity of our school was concealed?"

At first, the faces of the boys showed signs of confusion, and then suddenly Inui broke the confusion that illuminated over them.

"It was because of the magical identity of this school, is that right Professor? Who would have known among us that such a society does exists? Most people like us would have taken such thought as a joke. It really is amazing for us to be among witches and wizards now."

"So the thing about lessening discrimination in exchange student programs was just really a cover up, right Professor?" Fuji said amusingly.

"Both of you are right." Professor Dumbledore said "but your answer Fuji may actually be wrong too. Well that's because we really did try to lessen the discrimination by covering up our identity because in relation to what Inui said, people might just laugh off about the existence of a magic school. Besides, we do not really intend to expose our identity to the muggle world. But we really want to invite some muggles here from time to time. Thanks to Mr. Sagara and other exchange student coordinators that we are linked with around the world, worthy muggles were chosen to come here.

"Now it is all clear that Mr. Sagara is a wizard. We were really confused at first about his identity. The spells he did were really amazing." Oishi commented.

"He showed you some spells? Oh that naughty boy. I told him to be discreet about those things. He did not need to show it off, but I presume he just wanted to boast about it. Hihi! He was actually a former student here and he was really the boastful type. Always wanting to perform spells in front of people. Oh well, but thanks to him we can now understand each other."

Feeling that the discussion may go somewhere else, Momo popped up the ultimate question that everyone was waiting to hear for an answer. "Professor, if it would be okay, may we know the reason why you wanted to invite muggles like us here in your school?" He certainly wanted to confirm if Hermione's explanation was right.

"Oh yes, yes I was about to go to that part. Well the main reason why I wanted to invite muggles like you here was because I wanted to bring magic and non-magic folk closer to each other as much as possible. That's why I suggested implementing this on our Muggle Studies by bringing the main subjects here from time to time. But of course we should be very careful about choosing our guests that's why we formed a team of wizards and witches that will reside in the muggle world to serve as exchange student coordinators for this program and Mr. Sagara is one of those coordinators managing students from around the world."

"Nya Professor, what will actually be our role in Muggle Studies? Will they observe us 24/7? Waaahhhh! That's embarrassing! Hihi!"

Professor Dumbledore gave out a loud chuckle and said, "Haha! It's not actually like that Kikumaru, but maybe next time we could try that out. That really is a good idea. Let me discuss this with the stuff. Hihi!"

Kikumaru pouted for accidentally mentioning about such thing. He hoped it won't really be implemented on them.

"Oh anyway, you guys will actually serve as instructors from time to time in our Muggle Studies subject."

"But…but…Professor…can we really…?" was what Momo said before Professor Dumbledore followed by saying "There's no need to worry Momoshiro, all of you have to do is share some special skills that are unique with Muggles that you know, or let's just say, special skills that you have. That won't be too hard right? Besides, we will give you time to prepare. But you'll be assisting our Muggle Studies professor on a regular basis. You'll be assigned schedules later."

Then the boys started to think of what kind of skill they might be able to share, Of course, tennis was one of those skills, but they wanted to try to share something else than tennis. It seemed that Inui, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Tezuka and Fuji had already something in mind while the others were still feeling blank about this.

"Uhm Professor, may we know how you pick your muggle guests? How were we qualified to be here?" Kawamura asked.

"Oh about the qualifications? Well we don't really have required qualifications for our guests you see. We really don't want to discriminate anyone. All we need are students who have good moral character and I believe athletes like you are much disciplined, right?"

The guys just smiled at Professor Dumbledore, but deep inside they were feeling pity for their selves for undergoing such tedious training under Inui.

"Now let me tell you what your status will be in this school. I understand you have a different year level system in Japan so we will place you all in a year level here equivalent to your current year level in Japan. We will base this on your age.

"Ryoma Echizen will be a 2nd year student here while Kaoru Kaidoh and Takeshi Momoshiro will be 3rd year students and the rest will be 4th year students. Our year levels are from 1 to 7." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Nya! I'm already a 4th year student and Ochibi will no longer be a freshman! Haha! This is great!" Kikumaru felt giddy about his "new" status.

"As for Tezuka, he wondered how they would learn the basic skills of magic if they would already be placed on a higher level. "But professor, would it really be okay to place us on these levels? I mean, all of us here are new to this so I thought you were going to consider us as 1st year students."

His teammates frowned after their captain said that. They never dreamed to be placed on a class with students younger than them.

"It's a good thing you pointed that out Tezuka. But that concern was already settled since the beginning of this program. We opted to place muggle students on an equivalent Hogwarts level of their school status because we do not want them to feel alienated as much as possible. So the best way to do this was to let them join students that have the same age as they do.

"Also don't worry about not knowing anything about magic at this point. We are not going to pressure you all to get high grades. In fact, we will only require you to take two subjects. But we will still expect you to give out a fair performance. Besides, all you serve as assistants to our Muggle Studies professor regularly and so this will be included in your academic record. You will also be given lots of free time due to the fact that you will be required 2 subjects. And so try to use these free times to visit our library to study some topics that were not introduced to you. At least by doing this, you won't feel left behind and soon you will be able to catch up. Always feel free also to consult your professors about anything. I'm sure they will be glad to help you."

The guys started to grin at each other when they heard that they will be given lots of free time, but when they heard that they should utilize it for more study time, their faces became glum.

Professor Dumbledore understood what they felt that is why he thought to move on to the most exciting part of their discussion.

"We will just discuss more about your subjects later on. But now, it is time for me to give you all something important. We will start the process of picking a wand for each one of you."

Their faces glowed with excitement. They did not really think that they will also be given wands. If their tennis rackets were their source for power in tennis, the wands will be their source for power in magic.

"These wands that I'll be giving to you are specially made for muggles. You see, the wands we use here are really for those who were born to be wizards or witches. The wands choose their owner. They can sense what kind of magical power a certain witch or wizard possesses. In the hands of a muggle, they will be nothing but sticks. That is why Mr. Ollivander, the wand creator, helped us to develop wands for our muggle students. These wands were already pre-made for a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin muggle student because that is the only the basis we have to be able to choose the perfect wand for you unlike with the magical abilities of our students. These wands work just like the ordinary magic wands. All you need to do is concentrate hard on what you want to do. But still, it requires dedication to master the skill. Still, we are very cautious not to let these wands get into the hands of undeserving muggles. All of you understand what I mean right? That is why we are very careful on picking muggle visitors.

"And now who should go first?" The professor looked at them one by one until he noticed that one of them already felt sleepy. "Hmmm…Kaoru Kaidoh, you'll be the first to try out the wands."

Kaidoh, who just sat silent for most of discussion, became alerted suddenly upon hearing his name called. His teammates just laughed at him while Kikumaru pouted out of disappointment for not being the first one called. He was really burning with excitement to get a wand since the Professor mentioned about this.

Professor Dumbledore led Kaidoh to the left part of the room where numerous long boxes were stacked on the shelf. The professor then pulled out one box and opened it. He then handed out the wand to Kaidoh. "Go on, try waving it."

Kaidoh looked at the wand with astonishment. "Can I really make this thing work?"

"Yes you can. Go on, don't be afraid."

Kaidoh then closed his eyes and tapped the wand in the air. White sparks suddenly came out of the wand that rushed in every corner of the office. This made the guys jump out of their seats.

"No good. Well, at least I already have an idea on what to give to you. Let me see…hmmm…oh, how about this one?" The professor handed out another box to Kaidoh, who was now hesitant to try another wand.

"Don't you worry; I'm now very sure this is the right one for you. Come on, try it."

Kaidoh closed his eyes again while the other guys tried to move away as far as possible to avoid anything that may come out from the wand. Them finally, Kaidoh waved the wand and to the delight of Professor Dumbledore and his teammates, nothing bad happened. Only a green light shaped like a serpent was emitted by the wand and this was a sign that at last, the right wand was now in the hands of Kaidoh.

"10 inches, made from cedar wood with a snake scale string. I knew that this was the right one for you. Congratulations Kaidoh, you now have your own wand." Professor Dumbledore's smile was so warm that Kaidoh can't help but smile back for second.

When Kaidoh went back to the group, he got irritated with them because of their insistent behavior to touch his wand. "Stop fussing about my wand! You'll get your own soon! Ssssssshhhhhh!"

Professor Dumbledore's explanation regarding the muggle wands as being "pre-made" for either a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin student became clearer. With regards to what happened with Kaidoh, the content of the wands for each muggle student would depend on their Hogwarts house. For Gryffindors, it would contain a lion's fur. As for Ravenclaws, it would have a eagle's feather. Hufflepuffs would have a badger's fur in their wand while Slytherins would have wands containing a snake scale string. Type of wood and length of the wand were other basis for variation.

Kawamura was called next to try out the wands. He was shaking before the professor handed out a wand to him. Then just when the wand was already clasped in his hands, he changed into his burning mode that made his teammates run for cover to prepare for anything that may happen. But it was a very quick process for the "burning man" for the first wand given to him was the right one for him. It was a wand made of pine wood, 12 ½ inches with badger's fur.

The opposite happened with Kikumaru. It was a disaster every time he waved a wand. The guys were all hiding under the professor's table while Professor Dumbledore tried to counter every commotion that resulted from the wand try-out. They experienced a shower of bright lights, explosions, a burning beard (ehem, guess who's beard was that) and falling chandeliers.

"Kikumaru-senpai, maybe there is no wand perfect for you. Better stay without one." Ryoma said without hesitation. Bet he received a whack from his senpai-tachi for saying such a cruel thing. It was no use though because Kikumaru already started to cry. "Waaahhhhh! Why can't I get a wand? It's unfair! Huhuhuhu! I want one, I want one, I want one!"

"Calm down Kikumaru. This is a trial and error process. We'll try and try until you get your own wand. There are still lots of wands here to try." With that statement, the guys prepared for the worst. But luckily, after a few more tries, Kikumaru finally got his own wand. It was made of willow wood, 9 inches with badger's fur.

"Yahoo! Yahoo! I now have my own wand! I can now make magic!" The other guys rejoiced with him for finally getting a wand, and for being able to survive those disasters.

But it was not yet the end of the disasters for more of it has happened with the other guys. Ryoma was almost buried with books, Momo toppled a shelf, Oishi woke up a portrait of a past headmaster and Inui broke a window. Aside from Kawamura, it was only Fuji and Tezuka who were able to try out wands smoothly.

Here are the wands of the other guys:

Ryoma – cypress, 7 1/2 inches, lion's fur

Momo – redwood, 9 1/2 inches, lion's fur

Oishi – mulberry, 8 ½ inches, eagle's feather

Inui – spruce, 13 inches, eagle's feather

Fuji – fir, 8 inches, snake scale string

Tezuka – hemlock, 11 inches, eagle's feather

At last, wand try-outs ended and everyone was now happy to have their own wand. "Congratulations everyone! You are now wizards by heart, even though you were not born to be one! All we need to do now is enhance your skills in magic. Remember, don't use magic to play around. Magic must be done with the right reasons, the best would be for noble purposes.

"So now, let me help you pick out the subjects for you." Professor Dumbledore got hold of a fishbowl that was on his desk. It was full of rolled papers. "Let's do the fishbowl technique to choose your subjects. We rather use this method to again eliminate discrimation. I know some subjects may be boring, and that some professors may not be someone you'll feel comfortable with, but all of these need a chance to showcase their true purpose to students. So that is why we wanted to implement this technique.

"Is everyone ready? Let me remind you that you are not allowed to peek through the paper after getting it. Just pick it up and give it to me so that I can sign it with your name. You'll know your subjects and schedule first thing in the morning. Okay? Now, would you all please line-up?"

Everyone lined-up, but they were again feeling weird about this. Of course, they were afraid that they may choose a bad subject. They wanted so much to get into a fun subject. But it can't be helped. They also thought that what the professor said was right, a subject or professor may be boring, but they just need a chance to be able to relay important information to everyone. So they shouldn't really be picky about these things.

But what they did not know that the fishbowl had powers to help them pick out a subject that will truly fit for them, or a subject that may help them out for other reasons. So everything will surely turn out well, hopefully.

After that, the professor kept the chosen papers aside and he instructed each of them regarding the location of their dormitories before dismissing them. He also handed out to each of them a sealed mini-envelope. "The envelope you are holding now contains the password to your common room. This is very confidential. You must not share this with other students except to your housemates. So even though all of you are friends, you are not allowed to disclose your common room passwords to each other. I know you are considered as a team, but from now on you must consider your own houses as your team.

"Well good luck to all of you! It was nice spending this time with you. Don't forget to wake up at 7:00 am for your breakfast and distribution of your schedules. All classes will already start tomorrow. Okay, you may now all go, good night everyone!"

Everyone bowed to Professor Dumbledore and said "Thank you so much professor! Good night!"

Then all of them parted ways to get to their respective dormitories.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Ooppss…I did not know you were already at this part! Sorry I was busy taking down notes about my teammates, hehe! The name is Inui Sadaharu by the way and we really had a very long night full of fun and revelations. Now, we'll be starting a new day in the next chapter, but wait, Ryoma and Momo will be meeting someone before the night ends. Hmmm…I wonder who it would be. I must get data on that! So go on and read the next chapter, Chapter 10: The End and The Beginning.

"Hmmm…I think I'm gonna love this subject."

_Waaaahhhh! At last! After so many months (how many months have passed by the way?), I finally uploaded my 9th chapter! Gomen gomen for making you all wait! My work schedule is really hectic! I was trying to steal some time to continue this in my workplace, but it was kind of hard. Grrrr! So sorry! I'll try my best not to make you wait like this again! Arigato gozaimasu! I hope all you are still there! Hello? Hihi!_

_Comments! I don't know how you felt about this chapter, I was afraid it may be boring for some. But please understand I have to get througt with this before the real action begins! Hehe! Were there vague points? Just ask me and I'll be happy to answer you! Okie? By the way I'm happy to share that I was able to get a copy of eps 126-178 and the POT animated movie! Yahoo! But the thing is, I still don't have eps 61-125, and the live-action movie! I will posses those soon!_


	10. The End and the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I love PoT and Harry Potter, but I do not have rights to claim that they're mine. I'm not even related to their owners. But I am truly the one who typed these words. _

_A million times sorry for the very very very very very delayed upload of a new chapter for my fic. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I've been experiencing lots of ups and downs since I last posted a chapter here. Yeah, my schedule at work is much better now than before, but some other things came up. Oh well…can you guys forgive me? Onegai? Do I still have readers? I do hope so! Hope you are all still hangin' in there! _

_Here's a new chapter and I truly admit I made some mistakes for the past chapters. The characters became OOC at some point and I don't mean to make it like that. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm still a newbie with this. But with all your help I'll be able to improve on this. Arigatou gozaimasu!_

CHAPTER 10: THE END AND THE BEGINNING

The corridors in Hogwarts were already very quiet after the Seigaku students were dismissed by Professor Dumbledore. All of them tried to locate their house common room amidst the silence of the night.

"Echizen, what was stated again about our common room location?"

"It is located behind a portrait of a Fat Lady."

"Sou ka. But I don't see a portrait of a Fat Lady anywhere! We've been walking for ages already! We're following the right directions, ne?"

Ryoma suddenly stopped walking and said, "Momo-senpai, I think we arrived already at our common room."

Indeed they saw the portrait of the Fat Lady ahead of them but they saw two strangers arguing with the Fat Lady.

"But it's already late! Nobody would be able to advice us about the new password! Won't you let us in just this once without the password? You know very well that Harry and I are Gryffindor students!" the red-haired boy said.

"I am so sorry, but I am just following the rules of this school. No password, no entry." The Fat Lady said.

"It is all Snape's fault! He didn't have to lecture us again regarding the incident after Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore waived our expulsion." the red-haired boy said angrily.

"So the only chance we have is to sleep outside and wait for the morning to know the password from our classmates?" the other boy with glasses asked.

The Fat Lady was about to reply but suddenly a girl's voice from the corridor hindered her to do so.

"It's snafflejack. So you don't need to wait for the morning to know the password. By the way, what have you been doing the whole day?"

It was Hermione, who seemed to be irritated by the two boys in front of the Fat Lady, She glared at them and said," You guys made us worried sick! What really happened? Are the rumors true regarding the flying car?"

"Won't you please let us explain first?" said the red-haired boy.

"Oh, so it's true then! Didn't you think about the consequences on operating a flying car in the Muggle world? You could have…"

"Stop lecturing us Hermione! We've had enough with Snape! You don't know what really happened!"

"But still, whatever may have happened, you should have thought first about the consequences!"

"Oh come on, there was no time!"

Then the boy with glasses came between the two to stop their argument. "Won't you two stop it already? It's already late at night!"

While the argument was on-going, Ryoma realized something. He thought the boy with glasses was familiar to him. "Momo-senpai, isn't that the boy Kikumaru-senpai is very eager to meet?"

"Honto ni? So it is! It's Harry Potter!" Momo's loud mouth interrupted the argument. They were surprised that Ryoma and Momo were there.

"Momo! Ryoma! I didn't notice you guys were there! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we came from Professor Dumbledore's office, and he gave us directions to the Gryffindor common room. Are we correct to assume that we are at the right location?" Momo said.

Before Hermione could answer, the red-haired boy suddenly interrupted and said, "Who are they Hermione?"

"They are exchange students from Japan who have been sorted to Gryffindor. Takeshi Momoshiro, Ryoma Echizen, meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. These are my troublesome friends."

"Nice introduction Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.

The boys then shook hands with each other. The trio already forgot about the argument since Ryoma and Momo entered the scene.

"Harry Potter, we saw your collectible card picture, the one from a box of chocolate frog. We ate some at the train a while ago. It seemed you are very popular." Momo said.

"Collectible card from a box of chocolate frog huh?" Harry looked puzzled after hearing this.

"Oh Harry, your popularity is still heating up! Now you're included in the wizard card collection! Wicked! I still haven't got one! I'll search for it for sure. Do you have an extra one, huh Momo?"

"Well, I don't have one. Let me check out with my seniors. They were sorted to other houses. Hehe! I just have to warn Harry in advance. One of my seniors who came with us here seems to idolize him. He's not your ordinary fanboy, he's very…uh…cheerful…uh…energetic…uh…can't find the right word to describe him! You'll know once you meet him. Hehe!" The others just laughed along with him.

After a while, all of them felt sleepy and decided to enter the common room. Hermione parted from the boys, while Ron and Harry helped Momo and Ryoma to locate their room.

Everything was settled already. Everybody went to sleep; even the other regulars have already fixed their things in their respective dormitories. A new morning full of magic and adventure is waiting for them.

7 am. A lot of students prodded their way to the Great Hall for their breakfast. Their schedules will also be distributed after a while. This was the first day for a new term at Hogwarts. This was also the first day for the regulars to be considered as Hogwarts students. They are Seigaku students no more.

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Everybody was chatting about last night's incident. Some sneered at Harry and Ron when they entered the hall, especially the Slytherins. But others cheered them for being able to do such a thing. The boys enjoyed the praises, but Hermione reminded them that it was not a thing to be happy about. Ron answered back by saying, "At least we got something positive from this."

As for our Japanese exchange students, they huddled in one corner to catch up with each other.

"Mataku, it took us a while before we were able to locate the Hufflepuff common room! I can't remember the time we were able to sleep." Kawamura said.

"Nya, that's not all! We even had a hard time finding this Great Hall again! It was the moving staircases' fault! Taka-san and I ended up in various places. If I'm not mistaken, I think we already reached every corner of this castle! Waaaahhhhh!!!!" Kikumaru shared.

"Well thanks to Inui, we were able to find our common room within minutes. As usual, Inui's notes weren't for nothing. I think he already made a map of the whole castle, ne Inui?" Oishi said.

Inui just smirked at Oishi's remark. Of course, he was very flattered deep inside. Suddenly Kikumaru jumped at him and tried to convince him to give him a copy of his notes.

"Yada. We're not in the same house. I won't share this with you. You have to drink my newly formulated juice called _Inui's Magical Juice _firstbefore you can get a copy of my notes. Hehe!"

The others were horrified with the mention of another juice by Inui, but Fuji said "Hmmm…that sounds good to me. "

"_Inui's Magical Juice_? Even if it sounds good, I will never drink anything you make! You are selfish! So selfish! Inui no baka!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, you guys are not alone! Echizen and I experienced the same thing! But you now what? We met somebody…owwwwwwww!!!!!!!"

Momo was about to mention Harry Potter to Kikumaru when Ryoma stomped at Momo's feet. He then whispered to his senpai that they should not mention anything yet about Harry Potter to Kikumaru since he may cause mayhem in the Great Hall when he learns about this.

"Huh, Momo? Who did you meet? Did you already meet Harry Potter? Did you? Did you?" Kikumaru felt really ecstatic.

"Uh, no senpai…actually it was just some of our housemates who also came back late to our common room. If not for them, we won't be able to know if we came at the right place, Hehe!" Kikumaru then frowned after hearing this.

Then breakfast suddenly appeared on each house table that prompted everybody to go to their respective table.

Everyone ate to their hearts content. Every type of bread was present at the table like croissant, French bread, muffin, wheat bread, bagel etc! The aroma of bread filled the air. All types of spreads were also there like cream cheese, peanut butter, jam, butter etc! To add to the excitement for breakfast, there were also loads of eggs, bacons, sausages and porridge!

Halfway through breakfast, flapping sounds were heard overhead.

"Waaaahhhh Taka-san! It's the attack of owls!!!!!! What have we done to deserve this?" Kikumaru shouted.

Kawamura wanted to hide somewhere but he had no time to do this. The owls abruptly swooshed inches above their heads to drop packages to students. Suddenly a heavy package was dropped on Kawamura's head accidentally. This made him dizzy for a few minutes. A fellow Hufflepuff student kept asking for forgiveness to Kawamura since it was her owl's fault to drop it on his head.

"Ahhh...so the owls are used as messengers here in the wizarding world. It seems that the people here don't rely completely on magic alone." Fuji said to Kaidoh over at the Slytherin table.

"But it looks burdensome to me."

"Really? Hmmm…it seems you care about those owls, ne Kaidoh?"

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Fuji just smiled at his reply. He then overheard the conversation between Malfoy and the other Slytherin students.

"Look over there, Weasley's got a Howler! It's about time he shrinks in fear for their stupid antic last night. Hahaha!!!!!"

A loud voice was soon heard all over the Great Hall. It was from a red envelope over at the Gryffindor. It was a very loud voice message from Ron's mom, giving him a sermon regarding the Ford Anglia incident last night. The sound shook everything in the hall. All the students were unable to continue their meal since the table was shaking because of the sound. It was the worst for the Gryffindor students since they were the ones nearest to the Howler. Ryoma covered his ears while he rested his head on the table. On the other hand Momo still tried to continue eating even if it made him choke for a while because of the sound's strong vibration.

Tezuka seemed interested at the Howler and said "Maybe I should get one of those, it would be handy during our practice sessions." Inui agreed, but Oishi tried to convince Tezuka that his presence is enough and that such a Howler won't be necessary.

At last, the Howler already ended its business and it burned itself to ashes. Breakfast was almost done and chatting was resumed between the students. Some laughed at Ron, and some felt pity. It proved that getting such was not a pleasant experience. Harry looked at Ron with sympathy, while Hermione just gave him an I-told-you-so look.

The heads of houses then entered the hall to distribute the course schedules to the students. Upon receiving their schedule, the exchange students gathered up again in one corner and compared their schedule with each other. Each exchange student will have two subjects and a compulsory Muggle Studies schedule.

"Hmmm…I think I'm gonna love this subject" was Inui's remark regarding his course schedule. Kikumaru suddenly snatched it from him to see what subjects he got.

"Nya! You got Herbology and Potions! I heard that Professor Snape of Potions is the scariest one at this school! Nyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Looking at him for a while gives me the creeps!" But Inui did not seem to mind at all. He grinned while his mind flew and thought about the interesting potions that he'll be able to create during that class.

"Whew! Thank goodness I did not end up with that subject! But Ochibi and I have the same subjects! Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts! But too bad were not in the same level. Sigh. Sorry Ochibi, it seems we'll never be together in a class."

"I never expected that thing to happen anyway." replied Ryoma.

Momo, on the other hand felt really irritated with his subjects. "Why the hell do I have to take up Divination and Care of Magical Creatures? Where's the action in these subjects? Kusooooooo!!!"

"But you're not alone Momo. You and Kaidoh have the same set of subjects. It's a good thing Gryffindor and Slytherin have the same schedule in these subjects." Fuji said while looking at Kaidoh's schedule.

This made Momo and Kaidoh glare at each other.

"I'm gonna be in the worst subjects and be classmates with the worst Mamushi in school?! How bad can this still get?" cried Momo.

"The feeling is mutual, Momoshiro! Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" said Kaidoh.

They were about to start another fight, but their seniors tried to pull them away from each other.

"How about you Fuji, what are your subjects?" inquired Oishi.

"We'll be classmates in Charms. I also have Potions along with Tezuka and Inui. It's a good thing I have the same schedule with the Ravenclaws. What's your other subject Oishi?"

"Well I also have Care of Magical Creatures. It seems I'll be alone in that subject. But I don't really think it would be bad. I do hope the creatures are as friendly as our pets though. Hehe!"

"I don't have a same subject with my doubles partner! Huhu!" whined Kikumaru.

"Yeah too bad Eiji, but at least you're with Tezuka in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Wakatteru, demo…I'm alone in Transfiguration! Huhu!"

"Well, you're friendly anyway, you'll get along with the others soon." was what Oishi said in a "Seigaku's mother-hen" fashion.

"I'm happy I'm with Inui in Herbology, but I'm also alone in History of Magic! Huhu!" cried Kawamura.

Oishi then just tried to comfort the crying Hufflepuffs.

"Don't forget, we still have Muggle Studies in our schedule. All of you are partners with your housemate, except me who was left alone for the last schedule. "Inui seemed to want some sympathy, but the others thought he did not need one anyway.

Here's a summary of their schedules:

**Ryoma Echizen (2nd Year – Gryffindor) **

_Transfiguration (1400H-1500H, MWF)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (1600H-1700H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (1330H-1500H, TTh)_

**Kaoru Kaidoh (3rd Year – Slytherin)**

_Divination (0800H-0930H, TTh)_

_Muggle Studies (1100H-1230H, TTh)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (1500H-1630H, TTh)_

**Takeshi Momoshiro (3rd Year – Gryffindor)**

_Divination (0800H-0930H, TTh)_

_Muggle Studies (1330H-1500H, TTh)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (1500H-1630H, TTh)_

**Syusuke Fuji (4th Year – Slytherin)**

_Charms (0900H-1000H, MWF)_

_Potions (1100H-1200H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (1100H-1230, TTh)_

**Sadaharu Inui (4th Year – Ravenclaw)**

_Potions (1100H-1200H, MWF)_

_Herbology (1100H-1230H, TTh)_

_Muggle Studies (1500H-1630H, TTh)_

**Takashi Kawamura (4th Year – Hufflepuff)**

_History of Magic (1600H-1700H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (0800H-0930H, TTh)_

_Herbology (1100H-1230H, TTh)_

**Eiji Kikumaru (4th Year – Hufflepuff)**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (1000H-1100H, MWF)_

_Transfiguration (1300H-1400H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (0800H – 0930H, TTh)_

**Syuichiroh Oishi (4th Year – Ravenclaw)**

_Charms (0900H-1000H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (0930H-1100H, TTh)_

_Care of Magical Creatures (1330H-1500H, TTh)_

**Kunimitsu Tezuka (4th Year – Ravenclaw)**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (1000H-1100H, MWF)_

_Potions (1100H-1200H, MWF)_

_Muggle Studies (0930H-1100H, TTh)_

"Sugoi Momo! You and Kaidoh have the best schedule among us! To think you only need to attend classes every Tuesday and Thursday! I envy both of you!" commented Oishi.

"You also have to see Ochibi-chan's schedule Oishi! He only has afternoon classes! He doesn't need to wake up early everyday! How nice!" said Kikumaru.

The three kouhais just smiled at their remarks. Getting the best schedule indeed was a big advantage because they will be able to maximize their free time to do things they would love to do. Their senpais still found a reason to rejoice anyway because it was as if they had loads of break time with their schedule.

But the cheerful atmosphere was shattered by Tezuka's announcement.

"Let me remind you that even if we are not in Seigaku, we still need to continue practicing tennis. So starting next week, we will resume our morning exercises and skills training in the afternoon. We'll have morning exercises at 6 before breakfast and afternoon practices at 530 before dinner. Inui will also be formulating new individual exercises for you to implement during your spare time."

It seemed that his members forgot that they were not invited there just to enjoy the magical world for their faces showed signs of disappointment.

"Don't give me those glum faces. They may have given us magical wands, but we are still Seigaku Tennis Club members. So daily training for tennis is still a must. You'll also have to remember to use the extra time given to us to do more research regarding our subjects. We also have a duty to assist the Muggle Studies professor. Be thankful we were given this opportunity. So let us use all our time here wisely. Do you all understand this?"

The members straightened up their faces and said "Hai!" in unison.

Breakfast was already over and everyone parted ways to their respective dormitories to prepare their things for the upcoming classes.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Good day! This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club and I'm here to announce to you all that classes will officially begin in the next chapter. I do hope my members won't cause any trouble. If they do so, I'll make them run 100 laps around Hogwarts. Now, go on and push those buttons and read Chapter 11: A Wizarding Experience or I'll make you run 100 laps around Hogwarts as well."

"Never keep your guard down."

_Whew! Finally I finished Chapter 10! Let me apologize again for this delay. I did not mean to make you all wait. I do hope my old readers are still there and I would also be happy if there are new readers. Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm keeping them all in mind. _

_As for the subjects, whatdya all think? I do hope you understand we can't let the regulars get into all the subjects. It would be hard for them, ne? I'll try my best to make all the classes interesting._

_I'm also happy that I was already able to watch the PoT live action movie! I can also imagine them as the ones acting in my story. Yihii!! Yey also for our local channel, they brought PoT back:)_

_Ja! _


End file.
